No quiero Perderte
by Dark-Kuchiki17
Summary: Después de dos años y medio se reencuentran y Ichigo quiere declararle sus sentimientos a Rukia, pero se entera de una noticia que no se lo esperaba... ¡He vuelto! ¡Capitulo 9 subidoo!
1. Capitulo 1: Recuerdos

Es mi prime fic espero que os guste!

Universo alterno

Bleach no me pertenece, es de TITE KUBO-SAMA

Capítulo 1: Recuerdos

-kurosaki

-"ya hace casi dos meses que no llama"

- ¡Kurosaki!

-"¿se habrá olvidado de mí?"

-¡Kurosaki!

-joder que pasa!-

-no sé es que no contestabas porque estabas en tu mundo idiota- dijo

-cállate Ishida-

-que mal agradecido que eres Kurosaki ya que me digno a decirte una cosa-

-qué cosa?- dijo con un poco de desinterés.

-quieres ir al parque de atracciones Kurosaki-kun?- intervino Orihime

-Ohayo Orihime- dijo Ishida subiéndose las gafas-

-Ohayo- dijo Ichigo

-bueno quieres ir kurosaki-kun?

-bueno no lo sé ya que tengo ensayar con el grupo pero me lo pensare ok?

-tienes que venir que iremos todos y nos la pasaremos muy bien!- dijo con alegría

-mm… es que no se si tengo ganas- dijo suspirando y mirando hacia la ventana

-déjalo Orihime si no quiere aceptar una invitación para divertirse y de paso encontrar una novia que le quite la cara de amorgado y estreñido quiere decir que es un idiota -

-maldito-

Toco el timbre y dio a comienzo las clases. La mañana paso lenta para ichigo que solo quería estar solo pero como siempre Asano le fastidiaba con sus lloriqueos y estupideces. Ichigo ahora cantaba en un grupo de música. Sus componentes eran, Tatsuki la batería, Kojima el bajo, Chad el piano y Ichigo guitarra eléctrica y cantante. Su grupo se llamaba "THE DARK BRINGERS". Tenían ensayos i algunas veces tocaban en conciertos el algunos bares de Karakura. Pero estos días no le venía la inspiración a Ichigo ya que él era quien escribía las canciones ya que durante todos los días de no paraba de pensar en esa enana que no le llamaba. Desde que se fue para ichigo todos los días le parecían una mierda ya que no la podía molestar. Cada día que pasaba se arrepentía de no haberle de confesado sus sentimientos, si Kurosaki Ichigo por fin después de mucho tiempo confeso por primera vez que estaba enamorado de esa chica mandona y enana; Kuchiki Rukia. Desde pequeños no se caían muy bien pero pasaron los días y comenzaron una amistad que se hizo muy fuerte al largo del tiempo. Ichigo se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos (que le costó admitir) y cuando por fin se decide a confesarle va li le tienen que decir que la chica que quiere se va a . Ese día a ichigo se le cayó el mundo encima. Estaba furioso, triste y ya casi sin ganas de hacer nada, porque ella fue quien paro la lluvia interna que tenía cuando su madre murió, porque ella le apoyo en los momentos más difíciles, porque ella le hacía reír y alegrar el día cuando estaba de mal humor, porque de ella estaba enamorado. Pero de fue. Ya casi pasaron dos años y medio que no esté con él. Todavía recuerda el día que ella se lo dijo:

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Dos jóvenes caminaban no tranquilamente por las calles de Karakura. Si no los conocieran pensarían que no son amigos ni nada pero en realidad son los dos mejores amigos que podían existir. Su amistad siempre se basaba en golpes gritos discusiones pero ha beses no tanto. De pronto la chica se puso seria y al chico le extraño mucho su actitud y decidió preguntar._

_-oye Rukia que te pasa?_

_-…-_

_-rukia!-_

-…-

_-enana!_

_-joder no chilles que me vas a dejar sorda imbécil-_

_-entonces por qué no me contestas?-_

_-Ichigo tengo algo que decirte, pero tenemos que ir a un sitio tranquilo -_

_-ok vamos al parque y me lo dices-_

_Caminaron hacia el parque en silencio hasta que llegaron y ichigo rompió el silencio._

_-haber que querías decirme-_

_-ichigo… yo- no tenía valor de decírselo_

_-si…-_

_-Yo me tengo que ir- se lo dijo de golpe_

_-ir a dónde?- todavía no lo captaba_

_-de viaje- poco a poco se le iba quebrando la voz_

_-de viaje? Pero solo por unos días no?- estaba inquieto_

_-…-_

_-no?-_

_-no ichigo, es para siempre- _

_-…-_

_-mi nii-sama se tiene que ir a los para montar una empresa pero para eso lo tiene que supervisar ahí entonces nos tenemos que mudar y vivir ahí-_

_-qué? Entonces te vas ahí sin más?- estaba dolido_

_-no puedo desobedecer sus órdenes- tenía la mirada triste_

_-dile que te quedaras y el que se valla, no nos puedes dejar aquí sin más!- espeto _

_-no puedo ichigo- se le quebró la voz y le salieron una lágrimas._

_-amenos prométeme una cosa- dijo después de pensarlo_

_-el que?- dijo mirándolo a los ojos_

_-que nos hablaremos todos los días por teléfono y por el chat- dijo con decisión_

_-claro que si- dijo con una sonrisa en la cara. _

_-prometido- dijeron los dos a la misma vez juntando en menique._

_Se levantaron y se fueros de camino a casa_

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

Ahora ya han pasado dos años y medio des de que se fue. Desde entonces se juró así mismo que no se enamoraría de ninguna chica y la esperaría para que cuando vuelva le diría lo que siente por ella.

Cuando ichigo llego a su casa después de recordar el pasado se tomó una ducha. Cuando se quitó la camiseta le cayó una gargantilla que siempre la llevaba puesta ya que ella se la regaló antes de que se fuera.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_-bueno rukia esta no es la última vez que nos vemos-_

_-ya se idiota, estoy segura que nos volvemos a ver- _

_-enana, no nos olvides eh?- dijo con una mirada triste que no paso desapercibido por la morena._

_-claro que no descerebrado el que no tiene que olvidar eres tu KUROSAKI-KUN- dijo con su tono de voz para molestarlo_

_-enana…- gruñó pero fue interrumpido_

_-antes que se me olvide…- rebusco el su bolsillo-_

_-que?- _

_-ten- le entrego una gargantilla_

_-que es?-_

_-idiota a sobra que me digno a regalarte una…- _

_-gracias- dijo con una sonrisa grande_

_-de nada tonto- sonrío –es para recordar los buenos momentos. Y también tengo otra así que si se juntan forman la luna y el sol. Tú te quedas con el sol y yo la luna, ok?-_

_-no dame la luna que me gusta más-_

_-porque si se puede saber?- dijo con curiosidad_

_-pues porque me recuerda a ti- dijo un poco sonrojado _

_-a…no lo sabía, gracias- dijo también sonrojada._

_-que hacemos un cambio?- _

_-si- dijo con una sonrisa en la cara y cambiaron._

_Ichigo se quedó con la gargantilla con forma de luna y rukia con la forma de sol_

_-cuando nos volvamos a ver las juntaremos, si?-_

_-claro-_

_-hasta pronto, rukia- dijo una sonrisa triste_

_-hasta pronto ichigo, cuídate-_

_-"eso lo tengo que decir yo enana" – pensó_

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

Después de ducharse se arregló para salir con sus amigos al parque de atracciones. Bajo a la cocina y miro una nota que está escrita:

"Estúpido hijo me he llevado a tus hermanas al cine. Ishin

Oni-chan te he de comida para esta noche. Yuzu

Ichi-nii no hagas ninguna tontería de acuerdo? Karin

PD Ishin: trae una chica a casa y así no serás vir…

Antes de que acabara de leer lo tiró a la papelera.

-estúpido viejo pervertido- gruñó enfadado – bueno al parque- se dijo así mismo.

Entonces llamaron a la puerta. Cuando abrió la puerta y miró quien era quedó helado al ver a la persona que estaba delante.

-tu…-

**CONTINUARÁ…**


	2. Capítulo 2: Reencuentro

Perdon pero este capitulo es corto pero la proxima sera larga! :)

Bleach no me pertenece, es de **Tite kubo-sama!**

Capítulo 2: El reencuentro

En el parque de atracciones, un grupo de amigos esperan que llegue el chico de cabellos anaranjados.

-joder donde se ha metido?-

-calma Tatsuki-chan que debe venir en camino- dijo Orihime

-Pues como no venga nos vamos- espetó

-dijo que no sabía si venía- dijo Ishida – puede que no venga ya que últimamente ha estado en las nubes -

-por qué?- preguntó Orihime

-puede que sea… no, mejor nada. Kurosaki siempre es despistado- aseguro subiéndose las gafas.

-pues mejor le llamo para preguntar si viene- dijo Tatsuki sin ganas sacando su móvil

-Hola Ichigo cuanto tiempo- dijo la chica

-Rukia…- todavía sin creérselo

-desde cuando eres una estatua?- dijo son sorna

-…-

-no dices nada a tu amiga de la infancia?-

-ho…hola- dijo sin palabras

-y ya está? No me dejas pasar?- dijo divertida mirando su cara – es que has visto un fantasma o qué?-

-no, no pasa- y entraron a la casa

- que salías a algún sitio?- dijo mirando a ichigo de pies a cabeza.

-joder tenía que estar al parque de atracciones a las 5:30 ya casi son las 6- dijo alterado

-ibas solo o con alguien?- preguntó

-no iba con los chicos- dijo caminando hacia la puerta- quieres venir? A los chicos les haría gracia volver a verte-

-si quiero ir, hace tiempo que no los veo y así les explico todo-

-ok vamos-dijo pero de repente sonó el móvil

-moshi, moshi?-

-_mierda ichigo dónde estás?- _preguntó Tatsuki

_-_que sí que sí, no chilles que vengo en camino y me encontré a una persona- dijo con una sonrisa

_-pues ven rápido que te dejamos- _contestó

-pues voy para allá, espérenme- y colgó

Fueron rápido donde estaban los demás. Ichigo miraba a rukia y la vio más hermosa que nunca. Con esa chaqueta blanca, una falda también blanca y una botas negras. El quedaba demasiado bien y su corazón comenzó a latir muy fuerte ya que había vuelto, tal como se prometieron en el pasado. Cuando llegaron todos estaban ahí esperándolos con caras largas después de esperar mucho.

-Kurosaki-kun dónde estabas?- preguntó Orihime

-me encontré con ella- se giró y miro a rukia que llegaba detrás de él

-Kuchiki-san!- gritaron todos cuando la vieron

-hola!- les abrazó a todos

-cuanto tiempo sin verte Kuchiki-san!- dijo Orihime con emoción al ver a su amiga

-yo también le alegro de verte y verlos- dijo con alegría

Comenzaron a hablar y rukia les explico cómo le fue en los , les explicó que tuvo que adaptarse ya que era muy diferente de Japón. También le explicaron a ella como fue desde que ella se fue, que tenían un grupo de música y que ichigo es el que canta y a ella le hizo gracia que el cantara.

-seguro que cantas bien?- pregunto ella con burla

-mejor que tu seguro enana- contestó

-idiota-

-enana-

-poste de luz-

-gnomo-

Y así comenzó sus típicas peleas dejando que todos se rieran de ellos.

-Kuchiki-san quieres ver como toca el grupo?- pregunto Ishida

-claro así veré cómo rompe los cristales ichigo- dijo burlándose

-si si, enana-

-ok vamos-

Y se fueron al local que tenían donde estaba los instrumentos y el equipo. Mientras tanto iban hablando y todos iban muy felices de encontrarse a su amiga.

-"_puede que ahora que ha vuelto puedo declararme por fin, solo necesito tiempo y después le hablare de mis sentimientos"- _pensó el peli naranja

-en que piensas ichigo?- pregunto rukia

-nada ya te lo diré después- dijo sonriendo

-no ahora que tengo intriga- dijo haciendo puchero

-ja ja, no después-

-está bien- dijo suspirando

Llegaron al local y entraron, pero entonces llamaron al móvil de rukia y tuvo que salir un momento a contestar.

-se te ve muy feliz Kurosaki- dijo Ishida

-cállate-

-es por qué regreso Kuchiki-san i por fin le dirás lo que sientes?- dijo Ishida riendo

-de donde sacas esa mierda?- grito alterado

-vamos kurosaki se te ve de lejos que estás enamorado de ella. Estos días estabas en las nubes y supongo que era por ella y ahora que está aquí se nota un brillo en tus ojos y no dejas de sonreír-

-jodete Ishida- se giró de espaldas

-vamos si no hablas con ella puede que se consiga novio- dijo subiéndose las gafas

-déjame en paz, joder- se subió al pequeño escenario

-perdón por la tardanza- se excusó rukia

-no pasa nada kuchiki- le dijo Tatsuki

-bueno comenzamos?- dijo ichigo

-si- dijeron todos

Y comenzaron a tocar y a cantar.

Shizuka ni shizuka ni,

Baku wa kiri o to shi,

Kaku sei no yoake ni aoi honoo.

Bokura wa make wa shirarai,

Yo wa sa wo,

Dakishime aru it a.

Atarashi i kiba de,

Jidai wo kisame,

Shizuka ni shizuka ni,

baku wa kiri o to shi,

kaku sei no yo ake ni aoi honoo,

Mamoritai anata ni

deareu sono himade wa

yuu shuu no ni yori

Meno mae no tekino

Ito shikute ito shikute

kan na nani mo nakute

kokara miwatashita kishiki zenbou

Matomete tsuretete ageru sa hanasanaide

zutto nari yamanu

Ranbu no melody.

-waooo, no sabía que cantaras muy bien ichigo!- le dijo con alegría

-pues ahora ya sabes que si- dijo recuperando el aliento

-sí que has cambiado en esta tiempo, no?-

-eso crees?-

-aja-

-gracias- sonrió

-no era un cumplido idiota- se burló

-maldita-

-bueno kuchiki-san que te ha parecido?-preguntó Inoue

-pues es fantástico-

-ja ja, ya lo creo- dijo ichigo

-cállate-

-bueno nosotros nos vamos he que ya es tarde- Dijeron Tatsuki y Kojima

-ok que os vaya bien- dijo ichigo

-adiós- dijo rukia

-nosotros también nos vamos kuchiki-san, kurosaki-kun- dijo Orihime

-si adiós-dijo Ishida

-ok chao-

-bueno ichigo vamos a casa también-

-si-

Caminaron hasta unas calles más allá y se despidieron. Ichigo estaba muy contento por el retorno de su mejor amiga, ya que por fin se declarará después de mucho tiempo.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**dejen reviews porfaaaaa!**


	3. Capitulo 3: Corazón roto

Perdon por la espera pero entre el instituto no me da tiempo a escribir pero este esta acabado!

DISCLAIMER:Bleach pertenece a Tite kUBO

Capítulo 3: Corazón roto

Después de unos días de que la chica de que enamoró volvió, ichigo estaba muy contento y después de mucho tiempo sonreía. Ya había citado a rukia en el parque después de clases para por fin confesarse. Ella le había dicho que le esperaría ahí. Cuando acabaron las clases, Ichigo se fue corriendo hacia el parque para no hacerla esperar. Cuando llegó la encontró sentada en un banco con un precioso vestido de color lila que impacto a Ichigo de lo hermosa que se encontraba. Ella estaba buscando con la mirada a ver si lo encontraba. Él se acercó y por fin pudieron hablar.

-Hola ichigo-

-¿ei, que tal?-

-bien, a ver que me querías decir- dijo poniendo atención

-a ver… yo…- dijo con nerviosismo – "_vamos joder si lo practiqué antes de venir"_pensó. – yo…-

-vamos no tartamudees y dímelo-dijo riendo

-yo te…- dijo pero alguien interrumpió

-oí, rukia por fin te encuentro- dijo un chico peli rojo lanzándose a ella para abrazarla

-déjame renji que estoy hablando con mi amigo- intentó zafarse del abrazo

-¿quién es?- pregunto renji

-¿si quién es?- preguntó ichigo con el ceño muy fruncido de lo habitual

-renji él es ichigo, mi mejor amigo-

-ichigo él es renji, mi…- dijo pero no la dejo continuar

-soy su novio- dijo

A ichigo se le cayó otra vez el mundo encima cuando escucho decir _novio._Sintió como su corazón se rompía poco a poco. No se lo podía creer, la chica que amaba tenía novio. Estaba furioso y tenía ganas de golpear a tipo del frente pero se contuvo y volvió a hablar.

-a… f-felicidades… rukia- dijo con una voz apagada

-de nada chico ahora lárgate y déjame con mi novia a solas- dijo el peli rojo con mala gana

-ei renji no lo trates así- grito rukia

-tiene razón rukia mejor me voy- dijo ichigo con la mirada baja y los puños apretados

-¿qué? ¿Y lo que tenías que decirme?- dijo buscando su mirada

-nada, no es nada, adiós- y se fue corriendo lejos de ella

-¡ichigo!- grito

-déjale rukia y volvamos a casa- dijo jalándole por el brazo

-¡eres un imbécil!- dijo con furia en los ojos –no tenías por qué decirle que se largara

-sí, sí- dijo intentando dándole un beso

Ichigo corrió y corrió hasta llegar a un parque casi a las afueras de Karakura. Se paró al lado de un árbol y lo golpeó dejando sus puños con sangre. Estaba dolido, triste, confuso, pero sobre todo dolido. Tenía que pensar sobre lo que había pasado. La chica que siempre había amado tenía novio, pero no podía juzgar a nadie ya que era de esperarse ya que estuvieron separados y durante ese tiempo. Pero dolía, dolía saber la realidad de que la persona que más querías estuviera con otra persona, pero si ella era feliz, ¿Quién era él para irrumpir esa felicidad?, tenía de deshacer a idea de declararse de su mente. Pensó que había sido un tonto por pensar que ella le correspondería sus sentimientos ya que ella solo lo veía como un amigo y nada más. No, nunca se lo diría ya que ella nunca sentiría lo que siente él.

A la mañana siguiente, un grupo de amigos estaban sentados en la azotea platicando de sus cosas. Hasta que alguien pregunto:

-¿alguien ha visto a ichigo?- pregunto Tatsuki

-¿a Kurosaki-kun? Es verdad en toda la mañana no ha venido- dijo Orihime

-hola chicos- dijo rukia acabando de llegar

-hola kuchiki-san, ¿dónde estabas? -

-a acabo de llevar unos papeles a secretaría sobre la transferencia-

-¿así que estudiaras aquí?- dijo Ishida

-si, por cierto ¿alguien ha visto a ichigo? que lo llevo buscando toda la mañana-

-kurosaki no ha estado toda la mañana en la clase, nos lo estábamos preguntando nosotros también dónde se ha metido- dijo Ishida serio

-pues es raro ya que nunca se salta las clases- dijo Tatsuki bebiendo su jugo

-¡queeeeee! Ichigo debe a ver ido de fiesta y ahora debe estar en su casa con resacaaa! Mal aamigoooo!- dijo Keigo llorando

-cállate- dijo Tatsuki y le dio un puñetazo

-mm… iré a ver si en su casa esta ya que tengo que ir a hablar con él, bueno nos vemos después- dijo eso y rukia se fue alejando de grupo

-"¿_que le pasará a ichigo?, no creo que este enfermo para que no pueda venir al instituto, ¿ichigo donde estas?-_ pensó rukia dirigiéndose a casa de ichigo

Tocó la puerta y le abrió una niña de pelo castaño.

-oh, rukia-chan has vuelto- dijo Yuzu con alegría abrazándola

-hola Yuzu cuanto tiempo- devolviéndole el abrazo

-pasa, pasa que a Karin y otou-san les agradará que hayas vuelto-

-gracias-

-oh, mi tercera hija, has vuelto a casa- dijo Ishin saltando de alegría

-compórtate de una vez- dijo Karin dándole una patada –hola rukia, bienvenida-

-gracias- dijo contenta

-y ¿rukia-chan que te trae por aquí?- dijo Yuzu

-bueno vengo a preguntar cómo esta ichigo ya que en toda la mañana no ha venido al instituto-

-¿mi estúpido hijo no ha ido al instituto?- dijo Ishin –no puede ser ya que esta mañana ha salido de casa con el uniforme del instituto-

-¿qué? ¡Pero no estaba en clases!- dijo rukia confundida

-es verdad onii-chan salido después de desayunar- dijo Yuzu preocupada – ¿le habrá pasado algo?-

-no lo creo debe de estar en algún sitio- dijo rukia también preocupándose

-ahora que lo pienso Ichi-nii estaba triste esta mañana cuando me lo encontré- dijo Karin pensativa

-entonces lo voy a buscar, debe estar en algún sitio- dijo rukia dirigiéndose a la puerta

-gracias rukia-chan- dijo Ishin

-no pasa nada- dijo y salió de casa de los Kurosaki

_-"ese idiota ¿dónde se ha metido?"-_pensó rukia preocupada

Busco y busco y no lo encontró en ningún sitio dónde fue. Se preguntó dónde pudo ir pero de repente recordó dónde iban ichigo y ella cuando eran pequeños y se fue corriendo.

Ichigo estaba sentado en una especie de mirador a las afueras de Karakura. Pensaba en como le miraría ahora a la cara a rukia sin mostrar la tristeza que tenían sus ojos. Había preferido no ir al instituto por no encontrarse con ella. Realmente de dolía mucho pero tenia que sufrir las consecuencias. Miro el horizonte una vez más hasta que una voz le sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¡ichigo!- dijo la chica morena que se acercaba

Justamente la persona que quería ver menos en estos momentos aparece corriendo llamándolo. Él ni se inmutó ni se giró para que no viera como estaba en estos momentos.

-¡te estoy llamando idiota!-

-…-

-¿es que no me vas a contestar?- dijo subiendo un poco la voz

-¿qué quieres?- dijo con una voz fría sin mirarle a los ojos

-¿cómo que qué quieres? ¡Esta mañana no has ido al instituto y tu familia está preocupada!-

-¿y?- dijo sin ganas

-ayer te llame pero no contestabas el móvil, ¿porque?- dijo seria y poniéndose delante de él

-¿porque qué?- dijo esquivando la mirada

-¿porque estas así? Esta claro que te pasa algo y no me digas que no porque te conozco mucho ichigo-

-no es nada solo necesitaba pensar- dijo sin mucha importancia y levantándose pero una mano lo sujetó.

-¿a donde vas?-

-a casa ¿no? Dijiste que estaban preocupados entonces no voy a hacerlos preocupar más- dijo dándole la espalda

-pero dime de una vez que te pasa, ¿somos amigos no? Los amigos se ¿ayudan no?- preguntó rukia interponiéndose para que se valla

- ¿amigos, eh?- dijo en un susurro que no logró escuchar la pelinegra. Este sentimiento dolía, y más si no es correspondido.

Así que sin esperárselo el chico le dio una abrazada sin pensarlo a la pelinegra intentando estar un poco más cerca de ella.

-I-Ichigo…-

CONTINUARÁ…

Dejen reviews porfa!


	4. Capitulo 4: Intentando olvidarte

Bueno sé que me tarde un poco escribiendo este capitulo pero entre que no me viene la inspiración y el instituto no me dejaban tiempo para escribir…

Tengo que agradecer a **Akemi227-chan**, **Chappy-Kurosaki****, ****elenita-chan**** i ****maaR-418** por dejar reviews. Gracias de verdad. Bueno no los entretengo mas y a leer!

**DISCLAIMER: BLEACH NO ME PERTENECE, A TITE KUBO.**

Capitulo 4: Intentado olvidarte

-I-Ichigo…- dice rukia toda sonrojada. Ella estaba en shock de que Ichigo la esté abrazando y se quedó quieta. Ichigo se da cuenta de que ella esta inmóvil y le mira sorprendida, entonces se da cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer y se despega rápidamente de ella.

-lo-lo siento- dice eso y se va corriendo.

-"¿_porque la abrace? Me deje guiar por mis sentimientos. ¿Es que no puedo guardarme este sentimiento solo para mí?"-. _Iba pensando Ichigo rumbo a su casa y encerrarse en su habitación.

Al día siguiente Ichigo no apareció por la mañana en el instituto y una pelinegra estaba muy preocupada.

-Ichigo…- soltó en un suspiro mirando a la ventana. – ¿que le pasara?-

-¿con quien hablas?- habló una voz detrás de ella.

-¿que quieres renji?- preguntó con mala gana rukia

-¿así es como tratas a tu novio?-

-¿novio? Ya te lo deje claro de que tú y yo no somos nada, solo es por lo del trato. Dentro de poco acabare de pagar mi deuda y todo acabará- dijo fría y seria

-ya lo se no hace falte que me lo repitas a cada momento, pero mientras tanto hay apariencias que hay que cubrir- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa e intentando besarla.

-que me dejes…- pero rápidamente la besó.

En ese momento en la sala entró Ichigo y cuando levanto la mirada vio como rukia se estaba besando con tipo del otro día, su novio. En ese momento, ya si su corazón estaba roto, ahora estaba completamente destrozado. La mujer que amaba, amaba a otra persona y delante de sus ojos había una evidencia. Cerró los ojos en un instante y por un momento quería pensar que todo era una pesadilla de su imaginación pero cuando los volvió a abrir se dio cuanta de la realidad.

Rápidamente se fue corriendo para poder poner sus pensamientos es su sitio.

-renji joder realmente tenias que hacerlo- dijo enojada rukia apartándolo de si y limpiándose la boca.

-jaja, se nota que te gusto- dijo burlándose renji y volviéndose a ir.

-imbécil- dijo rukia a punto de explotar. Tenía que soportar todo esto, un poco mas, tenía que esperar un poco más y por fin podía ser libre y así podría cumplir con el propósito, no, con la promesa que se hizo así misma desde hace unos años atrás. De pronto su pecho sintió una presión de tristeza.

-Ichigo…- susurró mirando a la puerta.

Mientras tanto, arriba en la azotea del instituto Ichigo estaba mirando al horizonte.

-"_realmente duele, diablos nadie me dijo que doliera tanto este sentimiento, pero no voy a llorar ni a derrumbarme- _dijo cerrando los ojos y una pequeña lagrima traicionera cayese por su cara.

-pero intentare olvídate, de ahora en adelante juro que intentaré olvidarte Rukia Kuchiki- dijo abriendo los ojos y prometiéndose a él mismo en no volverse a enamorar otra vez.

La mañana pasó rápidamente pasando a la tarde, ya acabaron las clases y rukia iba caminando por la calle pensando en todo lo ocurrido anteriormente, pero sobre todo el extraño comportamiento de Ichigo. Cuando llegó todo pareció no haber cambiado, él seguía siendo que conoció el mismo descerebrado que conoció, pero desde aquel día del parque en que se veía diferente, había dolor en sus ojos cuando le miro a la cara y para acabar no le quería explicar que le pasaba. No le contestaba las llamadas ni los mensajes, ¡hasta ya no iba al instituto!

Realmente no entendía nada, ella había vuelto con un propósito pero poco a poco él se iba alejando de ella. Si ella había vuelto por él. Porque lo amaba.

-Ichigo…- suspiro. – ¿Pero que le pasa?- se preguntó para si misma triste.

Pero en el camino a casa, sentado en la orilla en el rio estaba Ichigo.

-¡Ichigo!- grito rukia al reconocerlo

Él se giró y la vio correr hacia él.

-_"¿Qué hace aquí?"- _piensa rápidamente el peli-naranja.

-eh, Ichigo por fin te encuentro, te estaba buscando- dice jadeando rukia

-¿buscándome?-

-si quiero hablar contigo-

-¿así? ¿De que?- dijo frio

-dime que te pasa- dijo seria y cruzándose los brazos

-no es nada- dijo y se giro

-no me voy a mover de aquí hasta que me digas que pasa- dijo poniéndose delante suyo. –Ya no te veo ir al instituto, te llamo pero no me contestas, ¡hasta has dejado de hablarme!- dijo alterándose.

-¿y pasa algo con eso?- dijo molesto

-¡pues claro que pasa! ¿Somos amigos no? ¡Me preocupo por ti!-

-"_¿solo amigos eh?"- _pensó. –"_como me gustaría ser más que eso"_- Pero también se dio cuenta de que se estaba comportando como un idiota. Ella se estaba preocupando por él. Como le gustaría seguir comportándose como siempre pero siempre que la veía venia esa sensación de dolor en el corazón al saber que ella quería a otra persona. No podía seguir siendo su amigo. Dolería demasiado ir al instituto y ver como la persona que amas está con otro.

-¿Qué me vas a contestar o te lo tendré que sacártelo a golpes?- dijo con el ceño fruncido.

Ichigo se quedo mirándola fijamente. Estaba a punto de reírse. Verla así, enfadada, cruzada de brazos y con su ceño fruncido hacia que por un momento recordase a los viejos tiempos, cuando se peleaban.

-me vas a…- rukia iba a hablar pero fue interrumpida por una voz.

-¡Ichigo!- dijo una chica.

-Senna…-

**CONTINUARÁ…**

Dejen reviews porfaaa!


	5. Capitulo 5: ¿Quién es?

¡Hola de nuevo! Sé que el capítulo anterior fue corto y lo siento les pido disculpas pero es que no tenía muy claro unas cuantas cosas de fic además que por error borre el capítulo que iba a publicar así que no me acorde mucho que había puesto. Gracias a la gente por dejar reviews. Si tienen preguntas o alguna duda o critica no se corten en preguntármelo .

**DISCLAIMER: BLEACH NO ME PERTENECE. ****ES DE TITE KUBO. SOLO UTILIZO SUS PERSONAJES… AUNQUE ME GUSTARIAN QUE FUERAN MIOS… **

Capítulo 5: ¿Quién es?

-Senna…-

-¡Hola Ichigoo!- dijo la chica corriendo hacia él.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Ichigo extrañado.

-¿Qué no te alegras de verme? Que mala persona que eres…- dijo haciendo pucheros.

-No, no es eso…-

Iba a seguir hablando cuando un sonido la interrumpió. Era Rukia.

-ejem…- (soy mala para los sonidos ¬¬)

-¿eh? A lo siento por no presentarlas- dijo Ichigo. –Rukia ella es Senna Hibiki (no sé si es su apellido ya que lo leí en algún sitio) - dijo girándose hacia ella. –y Senna ella es Rukia Kuchiki, mi amiga-

-Encantada Kuchiki-san- dijo Senna tendiéndole la mano.

-si encantada- dijo Rukia muy seria y con el ceño también muy fruncido. ¿Quién era ella para tratar con tanta familiaridad a SU amigo? El ambiente era muy tenso ya que las dos chicas se miraban muy fijamente como si estuvieran retándose.

-bu-bueno…- dijo Ichigo para romper el silencio. Se sentía incómodo –como iba preguntando- se dirigió a Senna. -¿Qué haces por aquí?-

-nada solo venía a visitarte ya que hace tiempo que no nos vemos- dijo sonriéndole.

-¿viniste desde Tokio sola?-

-no con mis padres y pasaremos algún tiempo por acá-

-ya veo…-

Por otra parte Rukia miraba a la chica desconfiada. No le caía nada bien esa chica. Esas miradas hacia Ichigo no le gustaban en absoluto. Además se estaba haciendo tarde y tenía que acabar de hablar con Ichigo.

-Oye Ichigo tenemos que acabar de hablar- dijo Rukia seria.

-¿hablar de qué?- dijo Senna

Rukia estaba perdiendo su paciencia. ¿Esa chica no sabía respetar la privacidad de las personas y no andar de cotilla? Suspiro ante lo pensado y la miró fríamente. Ella de devolvió la mirada retándola.

-es verdad- dijo Ichigo rascándose su cabeza.

-¿el qué _Ichi_?- dijo Senna sonriendo. El aludido se la quedó mirando extrañado. Nunca le había llamado así.

Por otra parte Rukia estaba que explotaba. ¿Esa chica quería morir golpeada o qué? Pues ella se lo estaba ganando a pulso. ¿Cómo era capaz de llamarle así?

De pronto el celular de Rukia comenzó a sonar. Ella lo buscó el su mochila y miró quien la llamaba. Era Renji. Lo que faltaba. En ese momento no lo quería coger pero final lo hizo.

-¿Si Renji?- dijo lo más normal.

-_Hasta que te dignas a contestar- _

-que quieres-

-_nada como no venias… "me preocupe"- _dijo burlándose.

-_"Maldito imbécil"- _pensó Rukia.

Ichigo al ver que Rukia estaba hablando con su novio la tristeza lo invadió de nuevo. No quería estar allí así que despidiéndose con la mano de Senna y de Rukia se dispuso a irse.

Rukia se dio cuenta y colgó al instante. No le interesaba hablar con Renji. Solo quería saber que le pasaba a Ichigo. Tenía la impresión que él la evitaba y estaba molesta con ella. Si era así quería saber la causa.

-Espera Ichigo- dijo haciendo que detuviera su paso.

-Rukia ya es tarde, me voy a casa y tú tienes que hacer lo mismo e ir con tu _novio_- dijo serio

-pero tenemos que acabar de hablar-

-Rukia no me pasa nada solamente "…_me duele verte con otro…" _estoy cansado y… me encuentro mal- dijo con una sonrisa forzada. –de verdad-

-¿seguro?- insistió

-de verdad-

-está bien- se quedaron mirando. Como les gustaría que el tiempo se parara.

-bueno adiós Ichigo luego hablamos y Kuchiki-san me _alegro _de conocerte- dijo Senna interrumpiendo.

-Si Senna ya hablaremos- dijo Ichigo

-_igualmente _Hibiki-san- dijo la pelinegra seria. Senna se fue caminando. Los dos jóvenes se miraron.

-bueno Rukia adiós- dijo Ichigo girándose y comenzando a caminar mientras se despedía con la mano.

-adiós Ichigo- dijo Rukia con un deje de tristeza.

Al día siguiente, un chico peli naranja se movía de un lado para otro de la cama. Todavía no quería despertarse, además era sábado así que quería dormir un poco más. Cuando se volvía a dormirse un gran ruido a la puerta lo despertó y se puso en guardia.

-¡Goodmornig Ichigoo!- dijo Isshin despertándolo con su famosa patada.

-¿¡demonios viejo ya comienzas a molestar de buena mañana!- dijo gritando Ichigo y de paso golpeándolo.

-ya no tengo que enseñarte nada hijo mío- dijo Isshin levantando el pulgar y con varios moratones en su cabeza.

-que pesado por dios…- suspiro

-a por cierto tus amigos acaban de llamar tus amigos-

-¿así? Voy a llamarlos-

Ichigo se cambió y luego bajó para llamarles.

-¿pero ahora a quien llamo?- se olvidó de preguntar quién se sus amigos llamó. No tenía ganas de pelearse con su viejo así que llamo a Tatsuki.

-¿_moshi moshi?-_

-Hola Tatsuki-

-_a hola Ichigo_-

-¿qué queríais antes?-

-_vaya humor que estamos hoy, ¿no?- _ dijo riéndose

-nada el viejo… ¬¬-

-_pues nada era para llamar si querías quedar con todos al local y no se ¿tocar un poco no? Hace días que no practicamos nada_-

-tienes razón… bueno está bien, ¿pero quienes irán?-

-_pues llamé a Orihime, Ishida, Keigo, Mizuiro, Chad y a Rukia y me dijeron que podían venir_-

-"_Rukia"- _pensó el peli naranja.

-_me enteré que Senna vino a Karakura, ¿no?- _

-si ayer me la encontré-

-_bueno entonces la llamo a ver si quiere venir y recuerda que quedamos todos al local a las 4:30 de la tarde, no te retrases_-

-sí, si-

-_bueno adiós_-

-si adiós-

Y colgó. ¿Rukia estará allá? No era buena idea. Las canciones que escribía es lo que sentía por ella, dedicadas a ella. A su amor secreto. –_"que cursi me estoy volviendo"- _se dijo así mismo.

La mañana pasó rápida llegando así a la tarde. El chico salió de su casa para encontrarse con sus amigos. Estaba a punto de girar la esquina cuando una voz lo llamó.

-¡Ichi!- le llamo Senna. Ichigo la miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Por favor Senna no me llames así- dijo molesto.

-vale, vale era una broma-

-¿tú también vienes al local?- preguntó.

-si Tatsuki me llamó y me preguntó si quería venir y como no tenía nada que hacer pues vengo- dijo caminando junto a él.

-a vale-

-además quiero ver como tocas y cantas ya que lo haces bien- dijo divertida.

-a gracias- dijo rascándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza nervioso. No estaba acostumbrado a recibir cumplidos.

Cuando llegaron se encontraron con Ishida y Orihime en la puerta.

-¡Senna-chan!- saludó Orihime sonriendo.

-Hola Inoue-san ¿como estas?-

-¡muy bien y cuanto tiempo ¿no?-

-¿a que si?- respondió Senna.

-Hola Inoue- saludo Ichigo acercándose.

-Ohayo Kurosaki-kun-

-¿vinieron juntos?- preguntó Ishida.

-me la encontré a medio camino-

-Hola Ishida como saludas ¿eh?- dijo Senna.

-Hola Hibiki-san- respondió simple. Algo andaba mal, pensó cuando vio que Senna estaba cogiendo a Ichigo por el brazo. Él sabía acerca de los sentimientos de Ichigo hacia Rukia y viceversa. Aunque no digieran nada se notaba mucho que entre ellos había mas que una simple amistad pero como son testarudos y orgullosos no lo dirían pero con la aparición de Senna se complicaba mas la historia ya que ella también tenia sentimientos hacia Ichigo.

-¿están adentro?- la voz de Ichigo de sacó de sus pensamientos.

-no se vamos- Y entraron dentro.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**ANDA NO SEAN MALOS Y DEJEN REVIEWS ¡POOR FAA! xD**


	6. Capitulo 6: Aproximaciones

¡Hola de nuevo! He querido publicar este capitulo rápido ya que ahora me dedicaré un poco a mi segundo fic **"Recuerda lo que vivimos" **ya que lo he dejado un poco abandonado. Seguiré escribiendo el capitulo siguiente de este fic pero puede que me tarde en publicar aunque no lo se, depende de la inspiración y de los deberes y trabajos que me manden del instituto, del tiempo libre… ¡pero ya me las apañare para escribir! :)

También he publicado otro fic titulado **"Campamento NO para cardiacos" **anda no sean malos y denle una ojeadita haber si os gusta. Bueno no los entretengo más y les dejo leer este capitulo.

**Capítulo 6: Aproximaciones**

Cuando entraron al local, dentro ya estaban Chad, Mizuiro y Keigo preparando unas cosas, mientras que Tatsuki y Rukia estaban hablando sentadas en unas sillas.

-¡Hola a todos!- dijo Orihime cuando entró.

-ah ya estáis aquí, estabais tardando mucho- dijo Tatsuki.

-¿tardando mucho? no exageres si solo tardamos 5 minutos- dijo Ichigo llegando.

-igualmente tardaron- finalizó. Rukia al ver llegar a Ichigo se acercó a él.

-hola Ichigo- saludó Rukia. Él estaba en ese momento de espaldas a ella. Dio un ligero respingo cuando la oyó. Su suave voz llamándole, diciendo su nombre. Se giro hacia ella.

-hola enana- dijo. Al instante él mismo se sorprendió. Hacia días que no la llamaba así. Desde que pasó todo eso solo le llamaba por su nombre.

-¿enana? ¿¡A quien le llamas enana idiota!- dijo contenta. Por fin Ichigo estaba siendo el de antes. Se quedaron mirando unos instantes sonriendo pero por detrás apareció otra voz muy desagradable para Rukia.

-hola Rukia-san- dijo Senna por detrás de Ichigo y abrazándole del brazo.

Rukia frunció en ceño. "_¿Qué hacia ella allí?" _Pensó Rukia. Pero lo más importante. "_¿¡Qué hacia esa tipa abrazando el brazo a Ichigo!"_ Pensó Rukia furiosa.

-oh Senna-san ¿Qué haces por aquí?- dijo con una voz fingida.

-¿que confianza tenemos no?- le dijo por haberla llamado por su nombre.

-lo mismo digo- dijo Rukia con una sonrisa fingida. Las miradas que se daban eran para matarse. Desde que se conocieron se caían mal mutuamente.

-Senna por favor no me cojas- dijo Ichigo deshaciéndose de donde le cogía Senna.

"_jodete" _pensó Rukia son una sonrisa. Senna la miró y la fulminó con la mirada.

-oh ¿ya os conocíais?- dijo Tatsuki viniendo hacia ellos tres y refiriéndose a Rukia y a Senna.

-No, nos conocimos ayer- dijo Senna.

-ah ok, pero bueno vamos Ichigo que tenemos que tocar- dijo Tatsuki.

-ya voy- y se fue con Tatsuki. Las dos chicas se quedaron mirando. Ninguna quería ceder. Ambas se habían dado cuenta lo que pretendía la otra. De repente Senna sonrió y miró a Rukia. Su sonrisa mostraba como si se le hubiese ocurrido una idea. Finalmente comenzó a caminar hacia Orihime que la vio sentarse en una silla. Rukia la siguió con la mirada. Desconfiaba de ella. Estaba claro. Algo llevaba entre manos.

Ichigo por otra parte estaba preparando el micrófono y su guitarra. De repente se giró y vio a Rukia de reojo. Se veía tan bella con ese vestido blanco, sus botas negras, su cabello recogido por una coleta alta que dejaba ver su cremoso cuello,… dios que hermosa estaba. Se dio cuenta que se había quedado embobado mirándola. Sacudió su cabeza para quitarse esos pensamientos. Cuando todo estaba preparado, Ichigo subió al escenario y comenzó a cantar. Una melódica canción comenzó a tocar.

Aisaretai demo aisou to shinai - _(quiero ser amado, pero no intento amar)_

sono kurikaeshi no naka o samayotte – (perdido en este circulo vicioso

boku ga mitsuketa wa hitotsu kowakutatte kizutsuitatte - _encontré una respuesta: Aunque te asuste, aunque te lastime_

suki na hito ni wa sukitte tsutaerun da - _debes decir te quiero a la persona que amas_

anata ga boku o aishituru ka aishitenai ka - _me ames o no_

nante ko to wa mou docchi demo iin da - _eso me da igual_

donno ni negai nozomou ga - _no importa cuanto lo desees_

kono sekai ni wa kaerarenu mono ga takusan aru darou - _en este mundo hay muchas_

_cosas que no se puedes cambiar_

sou soshite boku ga anata o aishiteru to iujijitsu dake wa - _esa es la realidad, pero mi_

_Amor por ti es algo_

dare ni mo kaerarenu shinjitsu da kara - _que nadie podrá cambiar jamás_

Mientras que Ichigo cantaba no pudo evitar mirar Rukia. Todo lo que decía la canción es lo que sentía. Pero al menos, si a él no le salían las palabras, su canción, sus canciones hablarían por él.

sen no yoru o koete anata ni tsutaetai - _tras mil noches, hay algo que quiero decirte_

tsutaenak ya naranai kotoga aru - _hay algo de debo decirte_

Aisaretai demo aisou to shinai - _quiero ser amado, pero no intento amar_

sono kurikaeshi no naka o samayotte - _perdido en este circulo vicioso_

boku ga mitsuketa wa hitotsu kowakutatte kizutsuitatte - _encontré una respuesta: Aunque te asuste, aunque te lastime_

suki na hito ni wa sukitte tsutaerun da - _debes decir te quiero a la persona que amas_

kimochi o kotoba ni suru no wa kowai yo - _tengo miedo de poner palabras a mis sentimientos_

suki na hito ni wa sukitte tsutaerun da - _debes decir te quiero a la persona que amas_

kono hiroi sekai de meguriau yoro kobi o kotoba ya jiarawasenai ne - _no se puede explicar con_

_Palabras la felicidad de habernos encontrado en este mundo tan grande,_

dakara boku-tachi wa hohoemi iro azayaka ni sugiru aki o do-re-mi de utatte -

_Por eso sonreímos, cantando al colorido transcurrir de otoño con un do-re-mi_

fuyuo se ni haru no komorebi o machi - _dando la espalda al invierno y esperando los rayos de sol de primavera_

atarashiku umarekawaru dareka o mamoreru yiu ni to - _para poder_

_proteger la vida que nos espera_

kita michi to ikisaki furikaereba itsu de mo okubyou na me o shite ita boku - _cuando_

_recuerdo de donde vengo y hacia donde voy, me doy cuenta de que siempre_

_fui cobarde_

mukiai demo sunao ninarenai - _quería mirarte a la cara, pero no podía confesarlo_

massugu ni aite o aisenai hibi o - _esos días en los que no podía amas abiertamente_

kurikaeshite wa hitorubocchi o iyagatta ano hi no boku wa - _se repetían. Yo odiaba estar solo,_

mikizu no ama de hito o aisou to shitte ita - _trataba de amar a la gente sin ser lastimado_

sen no yoru o koete ima anata ni ai ni yukou - _tras mil noches, ahora iré a buscarte_

tsutaenakya narainai koto ga aru - _porque hay algo que debo decirte_

Aisaretai demo aisou to shinai - _quiero ser amado, pero no intento amar_

sono kurikaeshi no naka o samayotte – _perdido en este circulo vicioso_

boku ga mitsuketa wa hitotsu kowakutatte kizutsuitatte – _encontré una respuesta: Aunque te asuste, aunque te lastime_

suki na hito ni wa sukitte tsutaerun da – _debes decir te quiero a la persona que amas._

Cuando acabó de cantar todos aplaudieron. Algunas personas del Instituto también entraron por la puerta y también aplaudieron. Eran algunos compañeros i compañeras de clase.

-eh Tatsuki ¿también los llamaste a ellos?- dijo Ichigo

-bueno se lo dijo a Honsho y me dijo que traería gente- dijo Tatsuki

-a bueno- dijo Ichigo recuperando el aliento.

-descansamos un rato voy a hablar con ellos- dijo Tatsuki y se fue.

-¿quieres un poco de agua?- pregunto Chad por detrás.

-¿eh? Gracias Chad- dijo Ichigo bebiendo.

-¡oh Ichigo cantas fantástico!- dijo Senna

-gracias-

-ven sentémonos aquí- dijo señalando unas sillas.

-ah esta bien- dijo Ichigo .Cuando se estaban sentando Rukia apareció por allí.

-eh Ichigo cantas bien- dijo Rukia felicitándolo.

- gracias Rukia- dijo sonriendo. A Senna no le gustó para nada que ella le quitara la atención de Ichigo así que prefirió utilizar sus métodos.

-¿a que si Rukia-san? Yo le dije lo mismo a Ichigo- dijo

-¿así?- dijo indiferente.

-¿Por qué no nos quedamos aquí conversando?- dijo Senna.

-¿para que?- dijo extrañada Rukia.

-Para conocernos mejor, ¿no crees?- dijo Senna. Rukia miro a Ichigo que la miraba confundido. No entendía la actitud de las dos.

-bien, Rukia-san ¿tienes novio?- dijo Senna con una sonrisa maliciosa. Ichigo desvió su mirada hacia otro sitio. No quería mirar a Rukia.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?- dijo Rukia molesta por preguntarle esas cosas.

-nada, escuché a Orihime decirlo-

-y si ya lo sabes, ¿porque me lo preguntas?- dijo Rukia cortante.

-¿ósea que es verdad?- dijo Senna sonriendo. –solo quería confirmarlo-

Por otra parte Ichigo quería irse de allí. No quería escuchar como Rukia hablaba sobre su novio, así que sin decir nada se levantó y se fue hacia la puerta. Quería salir a que le diera un poco de aire. Miró al cielo y vio que estaba atardeciendo. Entonces de repente una voz le llamó.

-¿Qué haces afuera Kurosaki?- preguntó Ishida.

-quería que me diera el aire- contestó mirando al frente.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa?- dijo recargándose en la pared.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?- dijo Ichigo sacando una pequeña botella de agua del bolsillo y bebiendo.

-estos días has estado actuando muy raro- dijo serio. –Ya casi ni venias al instituto-

-¿tu también estas con eso? Rukia también me dijo lo mismo, estoy bien- dijo molesto.

-¿una pregunta Kurosaki, Kuchiki no tendrá que ver por lo que estés así, no?- dijo directo y sin rodeos. A Ichigo se atraganta con el agua. ¿Ishida no se habrá dando cuenta de sus sentimientos, o si?

-¿pero que coño dices?- dijo intentando parecer normal y negándolo.

-no lo niegues, se perfectamente que clase de sentimientos tienes hacia ella- dijo directo. –Desde que se fue estuviste serio, ya no estabas con tu estúpida sonrisa de idiota - comenzó explicando.

-¿¡a quien le dices idiota imbécil!- dijo enfadado.

-cuando volvió tu actitud cambio, estabas mas feliz, todos nos dimos cuenta en el parque, no te separabas de ella- continuo relatando. Ichigo estaba callado. No decía nada.

-pero cuando ella te dijo que tenia novio, tu cambiaste. Dejaste de venir al instituto solo para no encontrártela, ¿crees que no me di cuenta de todo lo que pasa entre vosotros? ¿De cómo la mirabas ahora cuando cantabas?- dijo Ishida finalizando. Ninguno de los dos hablo por un momento así que se quedaron en silencio hasta que por fin Ichigo habló.

-¿Por qué me hablas de todo esto?- dijo mientras tenia la cabeza gacha. –No más bien para que y por qué- dijo levantado la cabeza y mirándole duramente.

-por que eres testarudo y sé que desde que la conociste estas enamorado de ella en secreto, que todas las canciones que escribes están dedicadas e inspiradas a ella, por que no tienes agallas de confesarte-

-¿¡que no tengo agallas dices! ¿¡Y tú que sabes!- dijo alterado Ichigo y un poco sonrojado por lo que dijo Ishida en lo de las canciones. -¡no sabes lo que es que la persona que amas se vaya de tu lado por mas de dos años! ¡No sabes lo que es haber estado maldiciéndote por no haberte confesado antes de que se vaya! ¡No sabes lo que es que cuando por fin la vuelvas a ver y estas decidido a confesarle tus sentimientos te diga que tiene novio!-finalizó Ichigo otra vez teniendo la cabeza gacha y el flequillo tapándole los ojos.

-¿Qué sentido tiene que le diga ahora, eh? Ella quiere a otra persona y es feliz. ¿Quién soy yo para quitarle esa felicidad? Además ella no siente lo mismo que yo…- dijo casi lo ultimo con un susurro.

-no se si decir que eres idiota o maduro- dijo Ishida subiéndose las gafas. –estas equivocado, ella te corresponde. No que motivos tendrá ella por tener novio pero lo que esta claro es que de la manera de que te mira, de cómo te habla, de cómo se preocupa por ti, de cómo se preocupó cuando no aparecías por el Instituto, por la manera de cómo te miraba hoy, todo me dice, no- se auto corrigió. –esta muy claro de que ella te corresponde con la misma intensidad que tu-finalizó Ishida. –hazme caso Kurosaki, dile tus sentimientos ahora ya que mas adelante te lo lamentarás para toda la vida- dijo Ishida dándose la vuelta y entrando otra vez al local.

Ichigo suspiró. Ese Ishida se había dado cuenta de todo. ¿Tan obvio era su comportamiento? Dios no sabia que hacer. Una parte de él quería decirle a Rukia todo lo que sentía, pero otra tenía miedo, miedo de perder su amistad, miedo a perderla. ¿Por qué era tan complicado el amor? De repente una voz le sacó se sus pensamientos.

-Ichigo- dijo Rukia por detrás. -¿Qué haces aquí afuera?- preguntó poniéndose a su lado. –Ya casi es de noche, nos hemos pasado casi toda la tarde aquí adentro- dijo mirando al cielo.

-¿eh?- Dijo mirando al cielo y luego al reloj de su muñeca. –no me había dado cuenta-

-ya casi todos se han ido- comentó Rukia.

-¿Qué casi todos se han ido? ¡No me había dado cuenta!- dijo Ichigo sorprendido.

-eres un despistado- dijo Rukia riendo.

-y tu una enana- dijo también riéndose.

-¡oye!- dijo haciéndose la molesta. Hacia días que no estaban así. De repente se miraron a los ojos. Se quedaron cautivados por la mirada del otro. Casi era de noche pero la luna ya había salido. La luz de luna les reflejaba el rostro. Poco a poco se iban acercando, iban acortando distancias, sus caras estaban cerca del otro, sus labios casi se tocaban, los dos querían eso, sus alientos se entremezclaban, y se besaron. Se besaron con toda la pasión que tenían guardado desde quien sabe cuando. Habían hecho lo que sus corazones querían. Por fin los dos habían hecho un paso hacia adelante.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**¡DEJEN REVIEWS PORFAAA Y HASTA LA PROXIMA!**


	7. Capitulo 7: La verdad

¡Hola de nuevo! ¿Como os va? Espero que bien. Sé que he tardado mucho para escribir este capitulo pero es que no me había venido la inspiración. Bueno a lo siguiente. Tengo pocas cosas que decir y bueno espero que os guste el capítulo que viene a continuación.

**Capítulo 7: La verdad**

Cuando se besaron poco a poco se fueron despegando de los labios del otro. Se quedaron mirando fijamente.

-Rukia yo…- dijo Ichigo intentado hablar ya estaba nervioso. Que había echo. Ahora Rukia se enfadaría, ya no querría saber nada de él. Dios ¿porque era tan débil cuando estaba con ella? Se había prometido olvidarla pero no podía.

-ah…- iba hablar pero Rukia puso su dedo en su boca.

-shhh…- le calló. –no hables, ven conmigo- dijo y le cogió la mano.

-¿Rukia? ¿A dónde vamos?- dijo Ichigo confundido. Pensaba que Rukia lo iba a pegar por haberla besado ya que tenía novio. Como estaban en la calle Rukia comenzó a correr e hizo que también lo haga. Corrieron hasta que llegaron a un parque, casi era de noche y estaba solitario.

-Rukia, ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?- dijo Ichigo un poco nervioso por el motivo que le trajo Rukia allí.

-ven sentémonos en ese banco-dijo señalando un banco cerca e ignorando la pregunta de Ichigo. _"maldita enana" _pensó Ichigo al ser ignorado y con una venita en la cien.

Rukia estaba a punto de reírse por la cara de Ichigo. Se notaba que estaba enfadado y no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. Cuando se besaron, le entraron unas ganas de felicidad y de besarlo con todo el amor que tenia dentro ya que sintió que Ichigo correspondía a sus sentimientos. Pero primero era lo primero. Ahora era el momento. Le preguntaría a Ichigo cual era sus sentimientos hacia ella. Tenía que hacerlo.

-Ichigo tengo que hablar de algo muy importante contigo- dijo Rukia. - hay algo que debo preguntarte- dijo mirándole seria. –y depende de la respuesta que me des tendré que tomar una decisión importante-

-Rukia, me estas asustando, ¿Q-qué pasa?- dijo un poco nervioso. Ahora es cuando Rukia le decía que porque le había besado había roto su amistad. Estaba muy triste así bajo la cabeza a escuchar todo lo que le diría Rukia.

-¿Por qué me besaste, Ichigo?- dijo suavemente Rukia. Ichigo se tensó con la pregunta. Sabía la respuesta pero no estaba muy convencido a decírsela. Pero Ichigo notó una cosa; la voz de Rukia no era recriminatoria, sino era calmada, suave, hasta ¿contenta? No lo sabía. La miró a los ojos pero allí no encontró que lo culpaba sino un brillo en esos ojos violetas ¿de amor? No lo sabía. ¿Rukia le correspondía a sus sentimientos?

¿Debería decirle que era porque la amaba? ¿Qué la besó porque era lo quería desde quien sabe cuando? Estaba nervioso. Por una parte sentía que ya era hora de decirle sus sentimientos, que ahora era el preciso momento, ya no podía aguantar lo que llevaba por dentro. Pero por otra no podía, no soportaría que lo rechazara. ¿Pero si no lo decía ahora cuando se lo diría? Nadie lo haría por él. ¿No había esperado más de dos años para decírselo? No tenía que ser un cobarde. Se lo diría ahora. Si le quería sería el hombre más feliz del mundo, pero si lo rechazaba, se sentiría muy mal pero al menos habría tenido el valor de haberle dicho que la quería y bueno se conformaría de su amigo apoyándola en todo. Si tenía que armarse de valor.

-¿Ichigo?- dijo Rukia un poco nerviosa porque Ichigo se había quedado callado. ¿Acaso no la quería y por eso no decía nada? Ichigo levantó la cabeza y la miró. Suspiró.

-Rukia si te besé es porque te amo- dijo y al instante volvió a bajar la cabeza. No quería ver el rechazo en sus ojos violetas. Hubo silencio por parte de los dos.

Rukia todavía estaba procesando lo que acaba de escuchar. Por fin había escuchado lo que quería escuchar, lo que desde hacía tiempo había soñado, que Ichigo le digiera esas palabras. No sabía si reír o llorar de felicidad.

La quietud de Rukia, le dio como respuesta a Ichigo que ella no lo quería. Suspiro. Dolía, pero al menos había tenido el valor de decírselo. Además parecía que se había quitado un peso de encima. Ahora se sentía un poco bien.

-no lo sabía…- dijo Ichigo en un susurro. Ya no tenía nada que hacer allí así que se levantó dispuesto a irse pero una mano lo cogió. Se sorprendió.

-¿a donde vas?- dijo Rukia sin mirarle.

-me voy, no hay nada más que dec…- pero fue acallado por un beso. Rukia lo jaló hacia ella y lo besó. Ichigo estaba sorprendido. Su mente estaba en blanco.

-Rukia…- dijo susurrando contra sus labios.

-eres un idiota Ichigo-

-¿pero de que estas hablando?- no entendía nada. ¿Por qué Rukia le había vuelto a besar? Eso quería decir que…

-te amo Ichigo-dijo suavemente al oído del peli naranja. Ichigo de quedó de piedra por esa confesión.

Debía de ser un sueño pensaba Ichigo. Todo era demasiado irreal. No, definitivamente se había dado un golpe y ahora estaría soñando esto. Se separó de Rukia y la miró a los ojos. Vio en esos ojos verdad y seriedad en sus palabras. ¿Pero es que tanto tiempo soñando con este momento, de verdad era real? ¿Tanto tiempo esperándola para decirle sus sentimientos había valido la pena?

-yo también Rukia- dijo Ichigo abrazándola y en bajito. Todavía no se lo creía. -¿esto es real?- le preguntó al oído.

-¿el que?- preguntó Rukia muy feliz abrazándolo. Por fin después de mucho le había dicho a ese peli naranja que lo amaba.

-esto- dijo volviéndola a besar. Se besaron con mucha pasión.

-si- contestó Rukia sonriendo. Ichigo también estaba sonriendo. Estaban felices. De repente Ichigo recordó que Rukia le había dicho al principio.

-¿Rukia que quisiste decir antes que depende de mi respuesta tomarías una decisión?- preguntó Ichigo. Rukia lo recordó y su mirada se puso triste. Ichigo lo notó y se maldijo por haberlo dicho.

-tienes razón Ichigo, ven siéntate que te lo explicaré- dijo sentándose Ichigo. Estaba nervioso por lo que le diría Rukia.

-bien comenzaré por el principio- dijo y suspiró. –después de que nii-sama y yo nos instaláramos en la nueva ciudad la empresa comenzaba a ir bien pero meses después iban bajando las ventas y claro nii-sama intentaba volver a poner la empresa otra vez bien pero no podía- dijo Rukia mirándole a los ojos. –entonces nii-sama ya no sabía que hacer pero le llegó una oferta de aliar su empresa con otra. Como no había otra salida aceptó la oferta para así no ir en quiebra la empresa. Pero había una condición. La otra empresa se aliaria con la empresa de nii-sama con tal de que me case con el presidente de la otra empresa. –dijo Rukia mirando a Ichigo y mirando su reacción. –Cuando nii-sama me lo dijo quería negarme rotundamente pero veía que si no firmábamos ese contrato la empresa iría en la quiebra total y lo perderíamos todo- dijo triste Rukia. –Así que acepte- dijo Rukia nerviosa. –yo no quería pero tenía que hacerlo. Conforme pasaron los meses la empresa iba recuperando lo perdido, pero a mí se me hacía insoportable al saber que me casaría con alguien que no quería- dijo mientras que se escapaba unas lagrimas de sus ojos.

Ichigo las secó con su pulgar y acarició su cara. No quería verla llorar. Rukia sonrió tristemente y continuó son su relato.

-El presidente de la otra empresa se llama Aizen Sousuke. Tiene muchas empresas y es poderoso. Sabía que ayudaría a la empresa a salir de donde estaba. Pero no me gustaba estar cerca de ese hombre ya que tenía una mirada mala. Siempre que estaba presente me seguía con la miraba- dijo Rukia triste-

-¿pero por qué aceptaste casarte?- preguntó Ichigo cogiéndola de las manos para reconfortarla.

-nii-sama siempre se encargó de mi cuando se murió mi hermana, me dio su apellido sin ser de su familia, yo estoy muy agradecida con él y por eso quería devolverle el favor- Ichigo la abrazó. Rukia lo debía estar pasándolo mal.

-¿pero entonces por que estas aquí? Quiero decir no es que te esté reclamando nada de eso, ¿solo como pudiste venir aquí?- preguntó Ichigo separándose.

-Mi hermano sabía que yo no quería casarse con ese hombre así quería ayudarme. Investigo un poco sobre él y cuando lo supo quien era él se arrepintió de haber firmado ese contrato, ese hombre es muy cruel y despiadado. Había hundido muchas empresas, había despedido muchos trabajadores y los había dejado en la ruina ya que les había quitado todo y hasta…- a Rukia no le salió la voz.

-¿hasta que Rukia?- preguntó Ichigo.

-hasta había mandado a asesinar a gente- dijo Rukia temblando. A Ichigo se le abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente. Rukia al ver que Ichigo no dijo nada continuó hablando.

-así que mi hermano pensó una salida rápida para que no me case con ese hombre aunque lo le gustara la idea-

-¿cuál idea?-

-que me hiciera pasar por muerta-

-¿Qué?- dijo Ichigo extrañado.

-ese hombre tiene muy controlado todo pero mi hermano dijo que sería la única salida. Yo me iría del país a hacer "supuestamente" un viaje y entonces ahí pasaría un accidente y pues ya sabes me moriría-

-¿y Byakuya ya lo tenía todo controlado?- dijo serio Ichigo.

-si, ahora supuestamente estoy muerta-

-¿Cómo?- dijo extrañado Ichigo.

-si, realmente no se como lo hizo nii-sama pero contrató a una empresa secreta que hace ese tipo de cosas-

- y entonces volviste por…- dijo Ichigo pero no continuó la frase. Rukia al escuchar eso se sonrojó.

-bu-bueno yo, tu siempre me gustaste y c-cuando pasó todo eso realmente me di cuenta que te amaba y por eso volví- dijo sonrojada y nerviosa por lo que había dicho pero miró a Ichigo con mucha seriedad. –quería estar contigo- dijo roja por la vergüenza.

-yo también quiero estar contigo Rukia ahora más ya que yo te ayudaré- dijo cogiéndola de las manos. –pero aclárame unas cosas, ¿Por qué Byakuya no dijo todo eso a la policía?-

-no tenía pruebas contundentes para hacerlo y si lo hacía con lo que tenía Aizen lo iba a negar todo y después de eso quien sabe lo que hubiera hecho con nosotros- dijo temblando. Ichigo la abrazó otra vez.

-y otra cosa más ¿Quién es tu "novio"?- dijo Ichigo con el seño fruncido y poniendo énfasis a la palabra.

-a Renji, pues él es un trabajador de mi hermano de confianza que lo encargó para que me cuidara pero a mi me cae mal. Mi hermano le dijo que se hiciera pasar por mi novio para que me protegiera y claro yo no quería eso así que cuando llegamos aquí le hice un trato, si le pagaba una cierta cantidad de dinero me dejaría libre y bueno que él se largara por donde quiera y él siendo como es aceptó - dijo Rukia tranquilamente. –Yo ya casi tengo 18 años y no quiero que nadie me vigile como a una niña pequeña- dijo Rukia seria pero después apareció una sonrisa burlona en su cara. -¿es que estas celoso Kurosaki-kun?- dijo en tono meloso.

-¡agh! No hagas esa voz Rukia- dijo Ichigo girando la cabeza sonrojado. ¿Cómo podía pasar la enana de estar triste a burlarse de él?

-Jajaja si que lo estas- se burló de él.

-maldita enana- dijo enojado y con una venita en la cien. Después de eso se puso serio de golpe. Si ese tipo era muy peligroso, seguro aunque este bien planeado todo, puede que siendo quien es puede que tenga contactos y claro si ven a Rukia que esta viva, llegaría a oídos de ese tipo y las cosas se pondrían muy feas. Además ahora que sabía que Rukia lo amaba no permitiría que ella se fuera de su lado.

-Rukia de ahora en adelante, yo te ayudaré- dijo Ichigo muy serio. No quería perder a Rukia. No, no lo permitiría.

…**CONTINUARÁ…**

**¡UFF! El séptimo capitulo acabado. No se como les pareció este capitulo. Espero que bien. He querido publicar este capitulo lo antes posible ya que me estaba tardando mucho ya que no encontraba la manera de que me quedara bien el capitulo. Al principio ya tenia el capitulo hecho pero no me gustó así que lo tuve que volver a escribir y bueno ahora pienso que puede estar bien. Me costó mucho pensar en el problema que Rukia tenía.**

**Si les ha gustado este capitulo o no deje un comentario para hacérmelo saber. Bueno no sé que más decir, y bueno he comenzado un nuevo fic llamado ****"****I will wait for you" ****y haver si le dais una ojeadita a ver si os gusta.**

**Bueno no se que más decir. Ya continuaré publicando y intentaré que sea rapido.**

**¡Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo! ¡Hasta pronto!**

**DARK-KUCHIKI17 ;) **


	8. Capitulo 8: Durante mas de mil noches

¡Hola de nuevo! ¡PERDON! Y mil veces perdón… sé que no tengo excusa por retardarme en subir este fic pero estos últimos días casi no tengo inspiración. Antes quiero decir una cosa… ¡EN ESTE CAPITULO VA HABER L-LEMMON! (toda sonrojada o/o) Si no quieren leerlo más abajo habrá en negrita "fin lemmon". Bueno no tengo mucho que decir así que a ¡leer!

**DISCLAIMER: BLEACH NO ME PERTECENE. ****ES DE TITE KUBO.**

**Capítulo 8:** **Durante más de mil noches, quise contártelo… **

_Además ahora que sabía que Rukia lo amaba y no permitiría que ella se fuera de su lado. _

_-Rukia de ahora en adelante, yo te ayudaré- dijo Ichigo muy serio. No quería perder a Rukia. No, no lo permitiría._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Aunque era de noche, había una luna hermosa y brillante en el cielo. Dos jóvenes caminaban tomados de la mano. En sus ojos había un brillo especial además de una sonrisa enorme en sus caras. Una suave brisa les movía el pelo. Iban en silencio, pero uno agradable. En ese momento no hacían falta las palabras para comunicarse entre ellos. Ichigo levantó su muñeca para mirar la hora.

-¿quieres que te acompañe a tu apartamento? Ya es tarde- dijo Ichigo rompiendo el silencio y mirándola.

-mm… realmente no quiero estar allí. Renji siempre se va y bueno estaré sola, mejor ¿Por qué no vamos a tu casa?- dijo regalándole una hermosa sonrisa a Ichigo.

-v-vale- dijo Ichigo un poco turbado. Estar en su casa con Rukia después de haber aclarado las cosas entre ellos y bueno después de haberse besado más de media hora era algo que le ponía nervioso.

-¿Ichigo estas bien?- dijo Rukia mirándole. Ichigo estaba rojo y sudaba un poco.

-¿e-eh? s-si claro- dijo tartamudeando y mirando hacia otro sitio. No quería que Rukia lo viera así.

-¿seguro? Yo creo que tienes fiebre- dijo deteniéndose y poniéndose delante de Ichigo y poniendo se mano en la frente de Ichigo. –mm… no tienes la temperatura muy alta- dijo la pelinegra. A Ichigo casi de da un infarto. Sentir la mano de Rukia, tan suave tocando (bueno su frente pero para Ichigo eso era mucho) era algo que lo ponía muy nervioso. "_dios pero que me pasa, ya nos hemos besado y no me puse nervioso pero ¿ahora porque me pongo así?" _ Pensó el peli naranja.

-sí, seguro, será mejor que no apresuremos a llegar a casa. El viejo y mis hermanas estarán contentos de que vengas-

-está bien- dijo acercándolo hacia ella y besándolo.

En casi dos minutos llegaron a casa de Ichigo. Ichigo abrió las puertas y vio que todo estaba oscuro. Eso lo extrañó ya que en esa hora su padre y sus hermanas ya tendrían que estar en casa. Encendió las luces e hizo pasar a Rukia. Caminó hasta llegar al comedor y en la mesa vio una nota:

_Yuzu:_

_Hola onii-chan,_

_En la mañana se nos olvidó decirte que hoy nos íbamos de viaje ya que otou-san ganó unos billetes de viaje a Paris. Te estuvimos esperando pero no viniste y nos fuimos sin ti. Espero que no te enfades por haberte dejado. Cuando vuelva ya te prepararé tus platos favoritos como compensación ¿vale? Bueno onii-chan te he dejado comida en la nevera. _

_Isshin: _

_¡ICHIGOOO! ¿¡Porque no viniste antes! ¡Hubiéramos ido a Paris, la ciudad del amor y por fin hubieras conseguido novia! Bueno espero que aproveches estos 5 días que estamos fuera para traer a una chica linda a casa y hacerte hom…_

Ichigo antes de acabar de leer arrugó el papel.

-estúpido viejo verde- masculló muy molesto.

-¿Ichigo donde está tu familia?- preguntó Rukia desde detrás. Ichigo dio un brinquito al escuchar su voz.

-se fueron de viaje. Parece que el viejo ganó unos billetes de viaje y se fueron, me dejaron esta nota- dijo enseñando el papel arrugado.

-oh vaya quería saludarlos- dijo Rukia con la mano en la barbilla.

Ichigo se quedó unos segundos callado.

-"_Espera un momento… 5 días + hoy a solas + Rukia = ¿WTF? ¡Ahora en casa no hay nadie que haré!"-_

-Ichigo…-

-"_Bueno tampoco no es como si tuviera que pasar algo, ¿o sí?- _

_-_Ichigo responde…-

-_"dios estoy nervioso y no sé porque… mejor… mejor dejo de pensar en estas tonterías y ya está…"- _iba a seguir pensado cuando recibió un golpe.

_ -_ ¡cabeza de zanahoria escúchame!- dijo golpeándolo en la cabeza.

-¡¿auch enana porque me golpeas?- dijo molesto.

-no me contestabas, ¡y no me digas enana!-

-si claro- dijo restándole importancia. – ¿qué quieres?-

-¿esa es forma de tratar a tu novia?- dijo Rukia con una sonrisa en la cara. A Ichigo eso le gustó mucho.

-¿esa era forma de tratar a tu novio, pegándole?- dijo acercándose hacia ella y abrazándola.

-mm… claro, si en un idiota- dijo burlándose.

-oye…- dijo haciéndose el ofendido.

-vale, vale- dijo besándolo.

-¿quieres comer algo? Ya es de noche y hay que cenar-

-mm… si vamos te ayudaré a prepararlo- dijo y se fueron a la cocina.

Preparando los dos la cena y se sentaron a comer. Comenzaron a hablar de todo, de música, gustos, cosas así por mucho rato hasta que se quedaron callados. Rukia tenía una pregunta y no sabía si debería preguntarle a Ichigo. Finalmente se decidió y le preguntó.

-Ichigo-

-¿sí?-

-¿puedo preguntarte algo?-

-claro-

-estos días anteriores… ¿Por qué estabas así?- preguntó Rukia y mirando a Ichigo directamente a los ojos. –Sé que te pasaba algo pero… no quisiste decirme nada- El chico se quedó unos segundos callados y suspiró. ¿Debería contarle a Rukia como se sentía cuando estaba de viaje? Bueno ella le contó todo lo que le pasó.

-bien pero debo comenzar un poco desde antes. Bien yo estaba enamorado de ti desde pequeños- dijo con un leve rubor en las mejillas. Rukia sonrió. –yo quería decírtelo pero no sabía si me correspondías o no. Pensaba que solo me querías como un amigo y ya. Pero un día que arme de valor para decírtelo pero entonces me dijiste que tenías que irte. No sabía qué hacer, si decirte o no. Finalmente no tuve el valor de decírtelo y me maldecí cada día, pero me prometí a mí mismo que cuando volvieras te lo diría. Sabía, sabía que un día volverías y entonces te lo iba a decir todo, entonces volviste. ¿Recuerdas que te dije te tenía que decir una cosa importante y por eso quedamos en el parque?- le preguntó Ichigo.

-si-

-yo… yo me iba a declarar pero entonces vino ese tipo y dijo que eras su novia, puede que suene estúpido viniendo de mi pero eso me dejó… no se como explicártelo, me dejó muy mal y entonces comprendí no debía decirte nada de mis sentimientos ya que destrozaría la amistad que teníamos y no quería perder eso. Me dolía tanto que quise olvidarte, quise que solo fueras una amiga para mí, pero no podía- dijo Ichigo con la cabeza gacha. Estaba un poco avergonzado ya que le estaba explicando todo lo que sintió a Rukia y puede que se burlara.

-ya sé que todo lo que te explicado es una tontería y si quieres puedes reirt…- pero fue interrumpido.

-calla- dijo Rukia con una voz seria. -¿dices que todo lo que me has dicho es una tontería? ¿Cómo quieres que me ría de lo que te pasaba además si era por mi culpa?-

-n-no, no es tu culpa, yo…-

Rukia se levantó y abrazó a Ichigo. Él solo abrió los ojos ante la acción de Rukia. Luego la pelinegra se separó y se quedó a unos centímetros de la cara del peli naranjo y luego poco a poco comenzó a acercarse a su cara, más bien a sus labios y lo besó.

**ADVERTENCIA: AQUÍ COMIENZA EL LEMMON. SI NO QUIERES LEER PASA ABAJO DONDE DIGA FIN DEL LEMON. **

Ichigo la sujetó de la cintura y la comenzó a besar apasionadamente. Rukia respondió igual y pasó sus brazos por el cuello del peli naranja. A Ichigo le gustaba estar así con Rukia. No sabe cuanto soñó con estar así con ella, era un sueño muy lejano para él. "_si esto es un sueño no quiero despertar y si estoy muerto, por favor no me salven" _se dijo mentalmente. Luego de besar los labios de la pelinegra comenzó a descender poco a poco hasta llegar a su cuello. Comenzó a dar pequeños besos y mordiéndolo un poco. Rukia soltó un suspiro, le gustaba, como le gustaba Ichigo, no, no le gustaba, lo amaba. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás para darle más acceso a Ichigo y con sus manos comenzó a acariciarle el pelo, luego poco a poco comenzó a bajarlas hasta acariciar el pecho del muchacho. Aunque llevaba todavía la camiseta puesta, se le definían muy bien sus músculos. Curiosa y ansiosa puso las manos al borde de la camiseta y la levantó hasta quitárselo y un jadeó salió la ver el torso del muchacho.

-¿has ido al gimnasio?- preguntó Rukia con un tono burlón. Ichigo estaba besando sus hombros. –pensaba que Kurosaki-kun era vago para estas cosas- dijo con su tono falso.

-no hables con ese tono Rukia- dijo Ichigo con un tono serio y controlándose. Puede que en otra situación le hubiera molestado pero ahora ese tono había sonado ¿sensual?

-oh vaya ¿a Kurosaki-kun le molesta mi voz?- se burlo otra vez de Ichigo. "_Se acabó" _pensó Ichigo y como ella estaba sentada sobres sus piernas la levantó de la cintura y comenzó a besarla hasta llevarla otro sitio para que estén más cómodos, que era el sofá, se sentó dejando que la chica se ponga a horcajadas de él. Se besaron con mucha fuerza, transmitiendo sus emociones y sus sentimientos. Poco a poco puso sus manos en la espalda de la chica y buscó el cierre del vestido y fue bajando mientras que la besaba. Rukia con sus manos le acariciaba la espalda, el cuello, el cabello, todo lo que su tocaba, pasaba por sus pectorales bien definidos, su abdomen bien marcado, sus brazos bien fuertes, todo.

Finalmente Ichigo le quitó el vestido y también comenzó a acariciarla, por los brazos, por su cintura, por la espalda y también dejando sus besos. "_Mierda si seguimos así no podré controlarme además creo que estoy lleno muy rápido"_ pensó el peli naranja. Tenía que detenerse y preguntar a Rukia si quería seguir. No quería lastimarla.

-Rukia, e-espera, yo… tu…- Ichigo quería terminar su frase pero la chica comenzaba a besarle del cuello. –Rukia espera un momento-

-¿Qué pasa Ichigo?- dijo Rukia un poco molesta por haber parado. ¿Qué le pasaba al cabeza de zanahoria?

-¿tu quieres seguir? Digo, creo estoy yendo muy rápido y dentro de poco ya no podré detenerme y no quiero hacerte daño, y si quieres ponemos esperar- dijo mirándola serio. Nunca se lo perdonaría si le hacía daño.

-no Ichigo, no quiero esperar, ya esperé más de dos años maldiciéndome por no haberte dicho que te quería antes. Ya no quiero esperar más y quiero disfrutar cada momento a tu lado- dijo firmemente y sonrojada por la cursilería que había dicho.

-yo también quiero disfrutar cada momento a tu lado- dijo sonriéndole y volviéndola a besar. La cargo y comenzó a subir las escaleras hasta llegar a su habitación. Llegó hasta su cama y recostó suavemente a Rukia y se puso encima de ella todavía besándola. Definitivamente le quitó el vestido y dejo a Rukia solo con su ropa interior. La pelinegra se sonrojó la verse expuesta así y decidió poner las cosas igualadamente así que dirigió sus manos hasta el cierre del pantalón del muchacho y con sus pies comenzó a bajarlos. Como no podía quitárselos del todo el Ichigo se los quitó el mismo. Después de poner las cosas a igualas, Ichigo queriendo ir más allá, puso sus manos detrás de la espalda de la chica y desabrocho el sostenedor de la chica y luego le quitó las bragas. Ya no podía controlarse más. Estaba en su límite. El mismo se quitó el bóxer y los dos quedaron completamente desnudos ante el otro. Se besaron un poco más y luego Ichigo volvió a preguntar a Rukia si quería continuar para estar seguro.

-¿seguro que quieres continuar? Si tu quieres podemos esperar- dijo cerca de su oído y luego besando su lóbulo.

-si Ichigo, ya te dije que estoy segura idiota- dijo sonriendo por el apodo. Ichigo gruño molesto y la volvió a besar mientras que poco a poco la iba penetrando. Al principio sentía un dolor que era soportable pero molesto. Ichigo vio el malestar y comenzó a besarla por la cara, cuello, por todos los sitios para hacerla olvidar del dolor o ese malestar. Cuando entró por completo se quedó quieto. Al poco tiempo Rukia comenzó a mover sus caderas para hacer saber al peli naranja que ya estaba bien, Ichigo lo captó y comenzó a moverse poco a poco, lentamente y besándola, el aire comenzó a faltarles y de sus bocas solo salían gemidos. Ichigo aumentó la velocidad de sus envestidas, ya pronto llegarían. Rukia se aferró a la espalda de Ichigo, sus uñas dejaban marca en ella. De su boca solo salían gemidos y el nombre se su amado. De pronto sintió una explosión dentro de su cuerpo y expenderse y se aferró a Ichigo. Si había llegado al clímax. El muchacho dio dos envestidas más y también llegó. Cansado se desplomó sobre la chica y ella lo recibió con los brazos abiertos.

**ADVERTENCIA: AQUÍ ACABA EL LEMMON.**

Se quedaron así, en la cama abrazándose y con una sonrisa en la cara. Aunque estaban en silencio, era un silencio agradable. Hasta que uno de ellos habló.

-sabes Rukia, yo te amo- dijo Ichigo. No recibió respuesta y miró a la pelinegra y vio que se había quedado dormida.

-Esta enana mal agradecida, aquí uno le dice cuanto la quiere y a va y se duerme_- _pensó Ichigo sonriendo y cogiendo las sabanas para taparse y taparla. Se acomodó bien y estaba dispuesto a dormir cuando escuchó una voz.

-yo también te amo Ichigo- dijo la pelinegra entre sueños y aferrándose al pecho de este. Ichigo se fijó y vio que estaba dormida. Una enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Miró hacia el techo y pensó que durante mucho quería decirle a Rukia cuanto la amaba, fue cobarde y no se lo dijo pero esta vez por fin se lo pudo decir aunque al principio estaba triste por que tenía "novio". De ahora en adelante se encargaría de protegerla, cuidarla y sobretodo amarla. Nunca se separaría de ella. Le dio un beso en la cabeza y se dispuso a dormir. Mañana sería otro día pero ya no estaría solo, tenia a Rukia.

...**CONTINUARA…**

**BUENO AQUÍ ACABA EL OCTAVO CAPITULOY ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO. ¿LES GUSTÓ EL LEMMON? DEJENME UN REVIEW CON SU OPINION, DUDAS O ALGO QUE QUERAIS PREGUNTAR. **

**EN EL CAPITULO SIGUENTE ¡COMENZARAN LOS PROBLEMAS PARA NUESTRA PAREJITA! PERO CON SU AMOR LO SUPERARAN TODO YA LO VEREIS :)**

**BUENO INTETARÉ ACTUALIZAR RAPIDO.**

**¡HASTA LA PROXIMA Y AUNQUE NO ME LO MEREZCA DEJEN REVIEWS PORFAAA!**

**DARK-KUCHIKI17;) **


	9. Capitulo 9: Al día siguiente

**¡Hola a todos! Primero de todo quiero pedir disculpas por haber esperado tanto por este capítulo. Sé que no tengo excusas y que me debéis odiar (T.T) y me lo merezco pero he estado muy ocupada estos últimos meses con exámenes, trabajos, etc… y bueno no tenía tiempo para escribir mucho, solo de vez en cuando y muy poquito por cierto. Espero que este capítulo os guste y bueno quiero agradecer a:**

**mitsury sorame, ****Kawai-Maria, yiza ochibi-chan, esmeraldaxx200, **

**nami-chan, Dan Yagami, Yoruichi-Taichou**

**Gracias por haber dejado un review y también a ****TODAS**** las personas que han comentado, seguido, suscrito, leído ****No Quiero Perderte****. Sin ustedes este fic no seguiría adelante ^^ Gracias de todo corazón… pero ya dejo de hablar y ¡a leer!**

**DISCLAIMER: BLEACH NO ME PERTENECE. ****ES DE TITE KUBO-SAMA**

**Capítulo 9: Al día siguiente**

Un rayo de sol iluminó la habitación y fue llegando justo a la cara de Rukia. Cuando le dio en los ojos se despertó.

Estaba cómodamente instalada entre los brazos de Ichigo, con las piernas enredadas con las suyas.

Levantó la cabeza y lo primero que vio era la relajada cara de Ichigo ¡dios es endemoniadamente atractivo! Inconscientemente se mordió el labio inferior y acarició suavemente con sus dedos su frente, después siguió bajando pasando por su perfilada nariz, hasta llegar a sus labios.

Rápidamente en su cabeza comenzaron a venir imágenes de la pasada noche. Esos besos, esas caricias… definitivamente nunca olvidaría la noche en que por fin se entregó a él.

Sin poderse resistir más, se subió encima de él, y se fue acercando hasta besarlo, aunque estuviese dormido.

Siguió acariciándolo y besándolo, mientras que él, en sueños, empezó a responder a sus besos, los gemidos que daba, la animaron a seguir. Lentamente fue abriendo los ojos, esos increíbles y penetrantes ojos miel.

Lo primero que vio cuando se despertó, era que tenía a esa pelinegra de ojos índigos encima, besándolo apasionadamente, y tenía que reconocerlo que, despertase siendo besado por la persona que amaba era unos de sus sueños que ahora se estaba haciendo realidad. Entre besos le dio los buenos días.

-buenos días-

-mm… buenos días Ichigo- dijo dándole el último beso.

-¿Por qué paras?- dijo haciendo un puchero por haber parado. Cada vez se estaba haciendo adicto a los labios de Rukia.

-No quería despertarte– dijo sonriendo por el puchero. –Te veías tan mono durmiendo- dijo dándole otro beso -lo siento-

-No importa-

Y besándola con dulzura, en los labios, en las mejillas, por toda la cara, por el cuello y sin dejar de acariciarla con sus manos por todo el cuerpo.

La luz del sol ilumina la habitación por completo. Cuando la ve, se detiene un momento admirado de la redondez de sus formas, de lo blanco de su piel, de lo firme de sus pechos.

Ella se siente un poco avergonzada y expuesta hacia él e instintivamente se lleva la mano para taparse. Aunque ya lo habían hecho, se sentía un todavía un poco cohibía. Ichigo se da cuenta de eso y lentamente se acerca a su oído

- No tienes de que avergonzarte, eres perfecta para mí-

Suavemente comenzó a besarla y acariciarla por la cintura.

La acarició con suavidad, con detenimiento, estremeciéndose con ella, al mismo tiempo y recibiendo agradecido sus besos y sus pequeñas manos, recorriendo su cabello, su nuca y su espalda.

Las caricias comienzan a cobrar más ritmo, al tiempo que los dos se sienten cada vez más excitados.

Desde que se enamoró de Ichigo, llegó a soñar que un día estaría así pero todo esto superaba sus expectativas. No podía entender de cómo había esperado tanto tiempo para estar así con él. Él era todo lo que necesitaba en su vida.

Mientras tanto Ichigo seguía en su misión de complacerla, quería que disfrutara al máximo. Durante el tiempo que no la vio, sentía un vacío dentro en él, un vacío muy profundo que lo estaba desesperando pero ahora por fin la tenía, sentía mucha felicidad en su interior que no tenía palabras para describirlo, nunca en su vida llegó a querer así a una mujer.

Cuando se detiene sobre sus pechos y comienza a besarlos, a pasar su lengua sobre los pezones, a llenarlos de caricias, Rukia comienza a gemir de placer y a jadear entrecortadamente, volviéndolo a él loco de deseo y llevándolo a aplicarse aún más, a la tarea de hacerla feliz, de conseguir que se sienta amada y especial, la más bella, la más importante, la única mujer sobre la faz de la tierra.

Ella a su vez, escucha sorprendida su propia voz, gimiente, jadeante, rogando que no pare, diciéndole cuanto goza en sus brazos, lo feliz que es. Sobre su vientre siente palpitante, la virilidad de Ichigo, pero sabe que se está conteniendo, aún se demora, quiere que ella sea feliz y lo desee, del mismo modo que él la desea a ella.

Pero en esta ocasión es Rukia la que quiere tomar el control, no deja de acariciarle, de besarle, quiere sorprenderlo. La noche anterior le hizo el amor con tanta dedicación y tanta entrega, que sentía que debía de corresponderle de alguna manera, así que poco a poco va bajando su mano hasta el bajo vientre de él, y empieza a acariciar esa zona.

-aah…- dijo el peli naranja soltando un gemido. –No hagas eso enana- dijo controlándose y cerrando los ojos con fuerza. –o si no…- iba a continuar hablando, aunque le costaba mucho pensar cada palabra, pero Rukia lo interrumpió

-o si no que Ichigo…- dijo susurrándole sensualmente muy cerca de su oreja. - dime que vas a hacer- dijo acercándose a sus labios, quedando a pocos milímetros de ellos, pero sin llegar a besarle. Le estaba provocando.

Y ahí sí que perdió todo al autocontrol. Se acomoda encima de ella y le coge los brazos para ponérselos encima de la cabeza, inmovilizándola para después besarla apasionadamente. Después de haber estado besando sus labios, comenzó a bajar y se entretuvo en su cuello. Comenzó a buscar ese punto sensible que la hacía perder el control. De pronto la pelinegra gimió fuertemente. Parece que lo encontró.

Mientras tanto Rukia echó la cabeza hacia atrás para poder facilitarle el acceso. Se mordía fuertemente el labio intentando acallar los gemidos que salían de su boca, pero Ichigo encontró un punto sensible en ella y no puede evitar acallarlos más.

-ahh… mm…- suspiró. –Ichigo ya… mm… no puedo más…- dijo Rukia llegando a su límite. Lo necesitaba dentro de ella, pero Ichigo no la hizo caso y siguió torturándola. Soltó otro gemido.

-¿Qué dices?- dijo haciéndose el desatendido.

-por favor no me hagas suplicarte- dijo susurrando Rukia y con los ojos cerrados. –te necesito… ahora…-

Él tampoco podía aguantarse más y la necesitaba en ese mismo instante. Ante esas últimas palabras es entonces cuando él, se coloca entre sus piernas y comienza a penetrarla lentamente, con suavidad, con veneración. Aunque fuera la segunda vez que lo hacían no quería lastimarla.

Pero ella tiene otros planes, lo necesita en su interior ya, así que bajó sus manos hacia su trasero y lo apretó hacia ella.

-Ichigo…– le suplicaba. –por favor… mm… ya…-

Ichigo con los ojos llenos de deseo, ante los gemidos y súplicas de ella, la mira fijamente y la penetra con fuerza, dejando que su instinto tomara el control y sintiendo el mayor de los placeres al entrar otra vez al cuerpo de ella, al tiempo que le dice:

- Te amo Rukia- dijo susurrándole en el oído, casi inaudible.

Ella le devolvió una sonrisa, animándolo a seguir. Él no se hizo de rogar y comenzó a moverse con mayor intensidad, ya no podía más así que se dejó llevar por su instinto, cerrando los ojos y enterrando su cara en el cuello de ella, besándola y dándole pequeños y sensuales mordiscos, acelerando cada vez más el ritmo, hasta que la sintió bajo él estremeciéndose y gimiendo.

-más…- dijo en un gemido Rukia. –aah… mm… más…-

Y entonces él supo que ya no podía aguantar más y aceleró el ritmo mucho más, hasta llegar al clímax y derramarse dentro de ella, sintiendo el más grande, profundo y placentero orgasmo de toda su vida.

Ichigo todavía agitado abre los ojos, la mira sonriente y la besa suavemente en los labios, se retira de encima de ella, recostándose a su lado, la abraza contra él y tira de las mantas, para cubrirse.

-Ichigo eso ha sido…– dijo Rukia con una enorme sonrisa.

-increíble– dijo el peli naranjo acabando la frase también con una sonrisa. Los dos poco a poco cerraron los ojos hasta quedarse otra vez dormidos.

Esta vez fue Ichigo el primero que se despertó. Bostezó y con la palma de la mano se frotó los ojos, además de estirarse para despertar los músculos adormecidos.

Después bajó la vista y vio la tranquila y relajada cara de Rukia. Con una mano comenzó a acariciarle el pelo suavemente para no despertarla. Como le gustaría estar así siempre, estar abrazándola, acariciándola y velando por sus sueños.

-agh me gustaría estar así pero tengo que ir al baño y además tengo hambre- dijo para sí mismo ya que su estómago gruñía. Se intentó deshacer del abrazo de Rukia ya que tenía su cabeza en su pecho y le abrazaba por la cintura, pero esta se movía y se acomodaba para volver a la posición inicial que estaba. Ichigo suspiró.

-vamos Rukia tengo que ir al baño- dijo susurrándole e intentando otra vez deshacerse del abrazo. Después de unos minutos por fin pudo levantarse e ir hacia el baño.

Casi al instante de que Ichigo cerrase la puerta de su habitación, Rukia abrió los ojos y bostezó. Levantó la cabeza y vio que Ichigo no estaba a su lado. Dejó caer su cabeza en la almohada y aspiró el aroma que estaba impregnada en ella. Era el olor de la colonia de Ichigo. Bostezó otra vez y se fregó los ojos para despertarse.

-mm… vaya sí que es tarde- dijo ya más despierta mirando el despertador. -¿y donde esta Ichigo?- dijo para sí misma. –Seguro que habrá ido al baño- dijo mientras que miraba la habitación del peli-naranjo.

La habitación si había cambiado desde que entro la última vez. Todo estaba bien ordenado aunque ahora había más cosas. Comenzó a mirar distraídamente hasta que una cosa la llamó le atención. Apartó las sabanas y se bajó de la cama y caminó directa hacia el escritorio del peli-naranja sin darse cuenta de su desnudez. Allí en el escritorio estaba la cadenita de Ichigo, era la otra mitad de la suya, la que le regaló.

La cogió y se volvió a meter en la cama. Puso la cadenita en la palma de la mano y como si pareciera el cristal más frágil del mundo comenzó a acariciar el objeto suavemente con sus dedos.

Instintivamente se llevó la mano pecho para buscar la suya pero no la encontró. Inmediatamente recordó donde estaba y suspiró ya que la había guardado para que no se la perdiera. Más tarde ya la iría a buscar y se la podría. Con cuidado puso la cadenita sobre la mesita de noche.

En ese momento no se dio cuenta que Ichigo entraba en la habitación. Como estaba de espaldas a la puerta se giró ya se escuchó la puerta abrirse y vio como él entraba con una toalla envuelta en la cintura y lleno de minúsculas gotitas de agua sobre su cabello aplastándolo y sobre su bien formado pecho dándole un aire arrasador. "_oh por dios" _pensó Rukia tragando saliva. Se quedó sin respiración, parecía que no había aire en la habitación y de pronto sintió hacía una calor sofocante. Le dieron ganas de secarlo a besos, inconscientemente se relamió los labios.

- ¿Rukia? – dijo llamando su atención.

- ¿Si? – contestó ella saliendo de su ensoñación.

-¿estás bien?- dijo acercándose. –Estas roja ¿tienes fiebre?- preguntó preocupado. –haber- dijo poniendo su mano sobre su frente. Rukia se lo quedó mirando quieta. Cuando Ichigo puso su mano sobre su frente cerró los ojos por un momento y dejo que el olor de su champú al envolviera. –No, no tienes fiebre- dijo quitando su mano de la frente, pero no se movió de su sitio, los dos se quedaron mirando fijamente, parecía que estuvieran estudiando, esperando que el otro hiciera el primer movimiento para atacar, pero Ichigo fue el primero que rompió el contacto. Se giró y fue hacia el armario para sacar su ropa y vestirse. –Creo que sería mejor que ahora te duches tú, ¿vale?- dijo volteándose para mirarle.

Ella vio reflejada en los ojos de él, la misma mirada que tenía que tener puesta ella. Sonrió, levantándose provocativa y luciéndose desnuda delante de él. Le dio un beso en los labios y salió de su habitación para irse al baño.

Ichigo soltó un suspiro frustrado. La enana le estaba provocando pero tenía que aprender a controlarse. Sonrió feliz, después ya se las cobraría. Se vistió con unos jeans azul oscuro, camiseta blanca.

Bajo la escaleras y fue hacia la cocina a preparar el desayuno. Realmente estaba muy hambriento. Abrió la nevera para ver qué haría de desayuno.

Veinte minutos después, Rukia bajó ya vestida y lo primero que vio fue el desayuno que había preparado Ichigo y también oler el maravilloso olor del chocolate a la taza.

-vaya- dijo impresionada al ver que en la mesa había tostadas, croissants, zumo de naranja, un vaso de leche, una taza de chocolate, fruta y pastelitos. -¿nos vamos a comer todo eso?-

-bueno yo tengo hambre- dijo Ichigo que venía de la cocina con una taza de café. –Después de lo que hicimos ayer y hoy…- dijo con una sonrisa pícara. -hay que recuperar fuerzas ¿sabes?- dijo dando un sorbo de la taza. Rukia lo fulminó con la mirada.

-cállate quieres- dijo sentándose rápidamente y un poco con la cabeza agachada. Ichigo entrecerró los ojos y la miro fijamente para luego sonreír burlonamente.

-sabes te ves increíblemente sexy cuando te sonrojas-

-¿q-que?- dijo muy roja y el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora y sintiendo muchas mariposas en el estómago. Aunque ya habían tenido intimidad todavía no se acostumbraba a que Ichigo le echara piropos así.

-que te ves demasiado sexy cuanto te sonrojas- dijo guiñándole el ojo.

-…- Rukia se quedó callada. No sabía que contestar. Nunca había visto esa faceta de Ichigo, pero le encantaba y lo encontraba muy sexy aunque ya se aseguraría que solo fuera así con ella. –mm…- se lo que mirando.

-¿Qué?-

-sabes nunca te había visto así-

-así como- dijo extrañado.

-bueno, te noto feliz- dijo cogiéndole de la mano.

-hoy realmente me encuentro muy bien y de buen humor- dijo poniendo sus brazos detrás de su cabeza. –Hacia tanto tiempo que no me encontraba así- dijo mirando al techo. –ya sabes que desde que mi mamá murió todo cambió para mí. El hecho de no poder salvarla y de que fuera mi culpa hizo que me cerrara y no mostrara mis sentimientos. No mostrarme débil ante nadie pero todo eso cambio cuando te conocí- se quedó unos segundos en silencio. -Al principio pensé que eras la personas más molesta del mundo y no ayudaba mucho cuando me golpeabas y me insultabas pero poco a poco todo ese concepto que tenia de ti fue cambiando a la de una persona que se preocupa de sus amigos, a una persona valiente, fuerte y decidida, que no se deja intimidar por nadie. Eso es lo primero que me gustó de ti. Lo fuerte que eras y eres. Cuando me quise dar cuenta ya me había enamorado de ti y no sabes lo mucho que soñé en que un día estuviéramos así y sabes, cuándo te fuiste pensé que eso nunca pasaría- dijo un poco triste. –Pero eso ya pasó- dijo mirándola. –y ya sé que soy torpe para esto pero y puede que haya veces en que no lo diga mucho pero yo te amo y eres una persona muy importante para mí- dijo un poco rojo por todo lo que había dicho.

Rukia le sonrió y luego se acercó hasta él para besarle en los labios. –Yo también te amo y tú también eres una persona muy importante para mí- dijo acariciándole la cara. –Y bueno ¿Qué hacemos hoy?- dijo cogiendo un croissant.

-¿Qué quieres hacer tú?-

-mm… salgamos a pasear- dijo sonriendo. –Hoy hace un buen día-

-vale- dijo también sonriendo.

Recogieron las cosas de la mesa y salieron a pasear. Caminaron por el parque agarrados de la mano y con una sonrisa feliz en la cara. Después de estar caminado un buen rato, decidieron descansar sentándose bajo un árbol.

-hace mucho calor hoy- dijo Ichigo secándose con la mano el sudor de la frente. –suerte que encontramos este árbol grande ya que nos hace sombra aquí-

-tienes razón- dijo abanicándose con la mano.

-sabes he visto que cerca hay un puesto de helados, ¿quieres uno?-

-¡buf! claro que si- dijo suspirando. –espera voy yo a buscarlos. Siento que si no me muevo me voy a derretir- dijo levantándose.

-¿seguro?-

-claro ahora vuelvo- dijo dándole un beso y levantándose.

Ichigo sonrió y la siguió con la mirada viendo como se alejaba. Estaba muy feliz viéndola hasta que alguien le habló.

-¿Ichigo?- dijo una voz femenina.

¿Eh? ¿Senna? ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo Ichigo sorprendido.

-paseando ¿y tú? ¿Estás solo?- dijo acercándose a él.

-pues yo…- iba continuar hablando pero lo interrumpió.

-yo te acompaño si quieres-

-la verdad es que yo no he venido solo- dijo intentando levantarse.

-¿a no? ¿Y con quien has venido?- dijo con una mueca de disgusto.

-ha venido conmigo- dijo una voz de detrás de ella. Rukia estaba mirándola fijamente.

-¿contigo?- dijo girándose.

-si ¿algún problema?- dijo cruzándose los brazos.

-Rukia ¿ya traes los helados?- dijo interviniendo Ichigo. El ambiente se estaba volviendo denso. Se acercó hasta ella y le cogió los helados. -¿bueno nos vamos?-

-si-

-¿y a dónde vais?- dijo levantándose y quedando frente a Rukia.

-¿te importa?-

-Más de lo que tú piensas- contestó.

-vamos Rukia- dijo Ichigo cogiéndola de la cintura con una mano. Senna miró ese gesto. –bueno Senna ya nos vere…-

-¿estáis saliendo?- preguntó de golpe con los brazos cruzados.

-pues…-

-sí, estamos juntos- dijo firmemente Rukia. –Bueno ¿nos vamos Ichigo?- dijo abrazándolo por la cintura y girándose.

-sí, no vemos Senna- dijo haciendo un gesto con la cabeza.

Se alejaron caminando lentamente. Ninguno de los dos hablaba ya que cada uno estaba metido es sus pensamientos. De repente Ichigo noto a Rukia tensa y la miró. Estaba mordiéndose el labio y tenía el ceño fruncido. ¿Estaría enfadada?

-oye Rukia ¿pasa algo? Te noto tensa- dijo suavemente. La conocía suficiente para saber que si estaba enfadada debía ir con cuidado. Ella lo miró y luego suspiró.

-no, no me pasa nada solo que esta calor me molesta-

-vale- dijo no queriendo preguntar más. Ya se lo preguntaría luego. –te, se está derritiendo- dijo dándole su helado-

-vaya me estaba olvidando de esto- dijo cogiendo el suyo para luego llevárselo a la boca. –mm… esta delicioso- dijo con una sonrisa.

-tienes razón- dijo comiendo el suyo. –además está frio y refresca-

Los dos siguieron caminado cogidos de la mano hasta que encontraron que en un pequeño parque había una feria. Comenzaron a mirar y a jugar hasta que Rukia vio algo que la llamo la atención.

-¡mira Ichigo!- dijo con ojos brillantes. -¡es chappy!- dijo corriendo hacia una parada donde se encontraba un enorme peluche. Ichigo al darse cuenta la siguió con cara de fastidio.

-oh vamos Rukia. ¿Todavía estas obsesionada que ese estup…?- pero paró al darse cuenta de que ella lo miraba fulminante.

-quiero ese peluche Ichigo- dijo seria.

-¿Qué? No yo…-

-bueno entonces se lo pediré a otro- dijo dándose la vuelta.

-¡no! Espera vale te lo compraré- dijo cogiéndola de la mano. Rukia disimuló su sonrisa triunfal. Ichigo suspiró frustrado y se acercó a la parada. -¿esto disculpe? ¿Hay alguien aquí?- preguntó mirando la parada ya que no había nadie. –Parece que no hay nadie- dijo girándose hacia Rukia.

-vaya- dijo un poco triste.

-¿alguien me llamó?- dijo una voz saliendo de la nada.

-joder- dijo Ichigo girándose ya que estaba de espaldas. -¿Urahara?- dijo viendo a la persona de detrás de él. -¿Qué haces aquí?-

-¡oh! Kurosaki-san no sabía que estabas aquí- dijo abanicándose. Luego miró a Rukia -¡oh! Pero vaya cuanto tiempo Kuchiki-san-

-sí, cuanto tiempo Urahara- dijo sonriendo.

-y bueno ¿a qué debo esta visita?-

-¿qué visita? nosotros solo veníamos a ver esta parada ¿Qué haces tú aquí?- dijo Ichigo.

-bueno es una feria ¿no? Vengo a divertirme un poco- dijo sonriendo.

-más bien a estafar…- dijo susurrando Ichigo para sí mismo.

-bueno en realidad Ichigo me iba a comprar ese chappy de allí- dijo señalando el peluche. -¿verdad Ichigo?- dijo levantando una ceja y mirándolo.

-si- dijo resignado.

-aja…- dijo Urahara escondido detrás de su abanico. –que interesante…-

-¿el qué?- dijo Ichigo con el ceño fruncido.

-por fin habéis dado el siguiente paso, por fi os habéis aco…-

-¡cállate!- gritaron los dos.

-vale, vale pero cuando se lo cuente a Yourichi jeje la que me debe- dijo contento.

-mira será mejor que te calles antes de que te haga comer ese sombrero- dijo conteniéndose Ichigo.

-vale esta os explicaré de que va esto. Si en tres intentos tiráis estos potes de aquí os llevareis el peluche-

-mm… parece fácil-

-pues si-

Ichigo cogió una pelotita y la tiró para derribar los potes. La pelota iba directo al centro pero sin saber cómo se desvió.

-pero que…-dijo Ichigo extrañado. –Si iba directo al centro-

-ya seguro. Anda apártate que lo pruebo yo- dijo apartando al peli-naranja y cogiendo una pelota. Tiró la pelota y cuando iba directo al centro otra vez se desvió.

-¿pero qué es esto Urahara? Esto está amañado- dijo molesta Rukia.

-no, no lo está- dijo sonriendo.

Rukia cogió la última pelota y la tiró. No acertó.

-¿pero qué demonios…?- dijo indignada. –Urahara- dijo mirándole fijamente.

-yo no he hecho nada de verdad-

-dame 10 pelotas-

-¿eh? Vale está bien- y sacó las pelotas.

Rukia comenzó a tirar pero no acertaba ni una. A veces se desviaba y tirabas otras cosas. Ichigo solo observaba como su novia lo estaba destrozando todo. Mejor sería quedarse quieto y no hacer nada.

-Kuchiki-san me vas a destrozar la parada- dijo Urahara y de repente una bola pasó por su cabeza quitándole el sombrero.

-¿ves? Para darte a ti no se desvía- dijo Rukia mirando la bola. -¿y si…?- dijo mirándole sonriendo.

-eh no, a mí no- dijo tragando saliva.

Después de gritos y suplicas Rukia abrazaba sonriente el peluche de chappy. Ichigo miraba como estaba Urahara tumbado en el suelo con marcas de pelota en toda la cara.

-bueno Urahara nos vamos, ya nos veremos- dijo Rukia despidiéndose. –dale saludos de mi parte a Yourichi-san-

-ok ^^-

-adiós Urahara- dijo el peli-naranja. Los se fueron caminando tranquilamente.

-¿y ahora que hacemos?-

-pues yo tengo hambre- dijo Rukia. –mira vayamos a dejar esto a mi apartamento y luego comemos ¿sí? Queda muy cerca de aquí y de paso te lo enseño-

-está bien-

Como decía Rukia, el piso quedaba muy cerca y en pocos minutos llegaron allí.

-sabes Ichigo hoy me lo he pasado muy bien- dijo sonriéndole. –Gracias- dijo acercándose para besarle.

-me alegro- dijo recibiendo muy gustoso el beso.- yo también me lo he pasado muy bien-

Ya estaban delante del portal e Ichigo se quedó quieto y levantó la cabeza para mirar el edificio. Rukia lo miró y le preguntó extrañada.

-¿pasa algo?-

-no nada- dijo mirándole. -¿subimos?- dijo sonriendo.

-claro- le devolvió la sonrisa y los dos entraron dentro.

Al otro lado de la acera, ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que alguien los estaba vigilando dentro de un coche. El hombre se giró para mirar hacia delante y subió la ventanilla. Abrió su chaqueta y sacó un móvil. Marcó un número y esperó hasta que le contestaran.

-…-

-soy yo señor-

-…-

-sí, la he encontrado-

-…-

-entendido- dijo y colgó. Guardó su móvil dentro de la chaqueta y sacó de la guantera un sobre. Lo abrió y de dentro sacó los archivos que había. Después de mirarlos, sacó otro móvil que estaba en su bolsillo del pantalón y marcó.

-Grimmjow, soy yo- dijo cogiendo una fotografía que estaba marcando a una persona. -Tenemos trabajo- dijo mirando la persona que había en ella.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**¡buf! Por fin he acabado el noveno capituloo. ^^ Jeje espero que os haya gustado mucho y bueno gracias por haberlo leído :)**

**En fin ya estoy comenzando a escribir el capítulo 10 y dentro de unos días estará acabado así estad pendientes XD**

**Y bueno con esta me despido y ¡hasta la próxima!**

**PD: Dejen reviews ¡plissssss! (aunque no lo merezca T.T)**

**DARK-KUCHIKI17 ;)**


End file.
